memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (live action television)
The following are ''Star Trek'' parodies and pop culture references that have aired on live action television shows. =0-9= ''2 Broke Girls'' Featuring Steven Weber. "And the Past and The Furious" Max makes multiple TOS jokes whenever she or Caroline opens the Lamborghini's doors. "And the Crime Ring" Max compares the bar they go to to sell their T-shirts to Ten Forward and says to watch out for Whoopi Goldberg "in a crazy hat." 24 Featuring John Billingsley, Michael Reilly Burke, Bob Gunton, Roger Cross, Alexander Siddig, James Cromwell, Michelle Forbes, Gregory Itzin, Penny Johnson, Jeffrey Nordling, Kurtwood Smith, Connor Trinneer, Peter Weller, and Kara Zediker. "Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am" Bob Justman and Rick Berman were two characters considered as replacements for the White House Chief of Staff in this episode. They were named after Star Trek producers Rick Berman and Bob Justman by episode writers Brannon Braga and Manny Coto. ;Further information * [[w:c:24|The 24 wiki]] * 2point4 Children One of the recurring characters in the British sitcom was a rival plumber to Ben called Jake Klinger, nicknamed Jake The Klingon, who was a hardened Trekkie (or Trekker as he insisted). "Beam Me Up, Scotty" Ben's rival plumber, Jake the Klingon is said to have died, and is supposed to be having a a Star Trek-themed funeral. But in actual fact, he doesn't turn out to have died, and like Spock, makes a return from the dead. In fact, Jake has faked his death. Much to his chagrin, his wife Bill attended as Beverly Crusher despite Ben's insistence the funeral was "strictly old series". "Seven Dials" Another episode featuring Jake the Klingon, Ben's rival. This episode has more of a Prisoner theme than a Trek one though. "The Man Who Knew Too Much" This episode is laden with science fiction references, and again features Jake the Klingon. 30 Rock Featuring Whoopi Goldberg, Victor Garber, Scott Lawrence, the Beastie Boys, John Cho, Maulik Pancholy and Padma Lakshmi. In "The Head and the Hair", Liz Lemon compares a handsome guy's eyes to the tractor beam of the Death Star, at which point Jenna Maroney interrupts with ""No Liz, do not talk about stuff like that on your date. Guys like that do not like Star Trek", which Liz angrily corrects as ""Wars!". In " ", Tracy says he watched Boston Legal nine times before realizing it wasn't a new Star Trek (presumably due to it starring William Shatner). In " " asks an elevator ""How come they're aren't any Puerto Ricans on ''Star Trek!? They got every race and life-form in the galaxy, except for Puerto Ricans! What's up with that?!" "Lee Marvin vs. Derek Jeter" Several new nicknames are suggested for Toofer, including Splock, which comes from "black Spock". "Emanuelle Goes To Dinosaur Land" Tracy Jordan is revealed to have grown up on the corner of 157th Street and Lieutenant Uhura Avenue (of New York). Note that this is apparently a real street, or rather a nickname for the real Convent Avenue. ''3rd Rock from the Sun With recurring roles for William Shatner, Shay Astar and Jim Beaver. "Hotel Dick" Features a science fiction convention, at which George Takei makes an appearance, talking about Star Trek. Furthermore, a few Star Trek-themed cosplayers can be seen in the public. ''7 Days In Hell'' Queen Elizabeth II says she only knighted [[Patrick Stewart|"the bald guy from Star Trek"]] as a joke. ''7th Street Theater'' The episode "Star Mission" is patterned after Star Trek, and makes use of uniforms from various 24th century-set series. =A= ''Academy Awards'' 2013 During the opening monologue of the 85th Annual Academy Awards, James T. Kirk (William Shatner) broadcasts from the 23rd century – and on what looks like the 's bridge – to prevent host Seth MacFarlane from performing several skits that would cause him to receive poor reviews. ''According to Jim'' Guest stars include Rosalind Chao, Nana Visitor. Andy recalls a friend of his becoming a starship chaplain online and having married a Klingon and a Romulan to each other. Andy has a Klingon burial shroud for sale at his garage sale. Ryan claims to have always wanted to yell, "KHAAAAANNNN!", but laments that you can't work it into casual conversation. Later, while drunk, he yells it over the phone. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvel Comics adaptation featuring Titus Welliver, Ron Glass, Glenn Morshower, Neal McDonough, Brad Dourif, and William Sadler, and occasionally directed by Roxann Dawson and Jonathan Frakes. "The Man Behind The Shield" Coulson says that Ivanov was just another redshirt to him. "Rewind" Fitz exasperatedly says "''Beam me up, Scotty" when being interrogated about the team's disappearance. ''ALF'' ALF (which stands for "Alien Life Form") is an ET stuck with an earth family in this US sitcom. ALF refers to Captain Kirk in Someone to Watch Over Me: Part 1, and also says "Hey Scotty, beam me up!" in "The Boy Next Door" episode. In "Take a look at me Now", ALF says "Live long and prosper" to Raquel; in "Running Scared", ALF records a "captain's log", and there are several other references to Star Trek in the series. ''All Quiet on the Preston Front'' The brainy character Private Simon Matlock is nicknamed Spock. ''All That'' In this comedy show, a frequent sketch, entitled "USS Spaceship", was a parody of Star Trek. It featured Captain Tantrum ( ), a child commander of the starship, who got her way by screaming and shouting. The crew encountered various comedic aliens, such as Crouton or the Queen of the Hoganoids, who mostly relented when Captain Tantrum screamed and cried. Alpha House In the episode "The rebuttal" a poll numbers expert compares a senator's situation to the Kobayashi Maru test. American Housewife Starring Diedrich Bader. The second season episode "Finding Fillion", which partially takes place at a science-fiction convention, features multiple people wearing Next Generation uniforms, including a teenager dressed up as Data. ''Angel'' In "Sense and Sensitivity", Cordelia states that "Mr. and Mrs. Spock need to mind meld now" when referring to Angel and Kate. In "Hero", Cordelia thinks "that bald guy from Star Trek" would make a great narrator, but is not specific as to whom (presumably Patrick Stewart). ''Animal Practice'' "The Two George Colemans" Juanita, a black woman who's dressed up as Daddy Warbucks, angrily says to a passerby that she isn't [[Benjamin Sisko|"the captain from Deep Space Nine"]]. ''The Aquabats! Super Show! In the season two episode "The Return of the Aquabats!", the upgraded BattleTram is equipped with missiles with "NCC-1701" printed on the sides. ''Arrested Development In the episode "A New Start", butter is swapped for a Star Trek chess set at a barter-based restaurant called CW Swappigans. ''At the Movies'' In their syndicated television program, Chicago-based film critics and reviewed all Star Trek feature films from to . After Siskel's death in 1999, replaced him on the show. Ebert and Roeper reviewed in 2002. ''Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman'' 's 1993 remake of the B-movie classic (featuring William Windom, Hamilton Camp, Hilary Shepard Turner, Stephen Rowe, Patricia Tallman, and Christopher Doyle). The last scene features Harry Archer ( ) and two other husbands in a spaceship, wearing costumes reminiscent of the TOS uniforms. ''Attack of the Show! The February 9, 2006 live episode of G4's ''Attack of the Show! aired a pre-recorded skit making a parody of Star Trek s mirror universe. Kevin Pereira left his office cubicle and walked towards the studio, passing along the way various people doing their jobs, one putting up a poster for a blood drive, and two others shredding papers. Pereira entered the empty sound stage and, looking for something to do, walked through the mysterious door on the back of the set and entered into a bending and wavering corridor, at the opposite end of which one can see an identical door. Kevin went through to the other end into a seemingly identical sound stage and headed back out to the hall where the same employees were toiling away. Only, now they were sporting goatees and carrying out various acts of violence, one employee shredding another's arm in the paper shredder, and another hammering a bloodied animal onto the wall. The skit cut to what was presumably that day's later live broadcast. Sarah, Wil, and Brendan were all on the couch answering chat questions. Sarah asks Kevin's answer to a chatter's question regarding the PS3 versus the Xbox 360. Wil hands him a mace upon which he goes to torture the chatter in a segment dubbed "Fresh Blood," in contrast to the normal show's "Fresh Ink." That bit references the fact that they are really tired of receiving that question, as they have mentioned in many shows. Kevin begins to torture the man exclaiming, "This evil world rules!" Later in the real show, a chatter asked Kevin if he found the bearded Sarah sexy. He said yes, claiming that the entire alternate dimension was hotter, trying to make a joke from the fact that he has a goatee in real life. Another chatter asked if Kevin got away with anything in the alternate universe. Kevin claimed he was able to double-dip at the craft service table. (This was even more humorous, as no G4 shows had any form of craft services, only a break room with various forms of free canned sodas.) Another episode features the USS AOTS ( , no registry number) being attacked by a ''B'Rel''-class Bird-of-Prey. Kevin, Olivia, and two unnamed engineering personnel try to fend off the attack, eventually leading up to the Bird-of-Prey's captain (Wil in Klingon makeup) making demands for a graphic with obscene narration. Despite Kevin apparently being the captain of the USS AOTS, Olivia accepts the demands because she has motion sickness. Despite the exterior shots depicting a ship whose class was not commissioned until 2357, the uniforms are those from 2265. =B= Babylon 5 * See main article: Babylon 5. ''Bad Sugar'' This Britcom was never picked up, but the pilot was released. In it, there is a scene in which two characters exchange insults in the form of expressions with the word "bitch" inserted in them. One of these is "Revenge is a bitch best served cold". Battlestar Galactica *See main article: Battlestar Galactica. Becker Starring Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond host Ted Danson and Terry Farrell. In one episode of the series, Bob remarks that his ex-wife was "hit by more lasers than [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|the Starship Enterprise]]." Being Human (American) The second episode of the series refers to Star Trek. In addition, Sam Witwer is a regular on the show and plays the role of the vampire Aiden. Episode 23 "Dream Reaper" a recurring character by the name of Zoe attempts to help Sally out of a dream she is trapped in, and enters through what she calls a "Mind Meld", prompt Aiden to ask about it while showing the hand gesture. Being Erica In the episode "Erica the Vampire Slayer", the character IF uses Odo to explain to Erica what a shapeshifter is. Erica later uses the phrase "Live long and prosper" to say goodbye to IF. Better Off Ted In the episode "Lust in Translation", scientists Lem and Phil create a universal translator. In one scene, Ted's line "Greta, can we talk?" is translated into Klingon, and subtitled as "Human female! You will speak!" Bewitched In the 1968 episode "Samantha's Secret Saucer" (guest starring Hamilton Camp), when Tabitha flies her toy spaceship, Aunt Clara tells her, "You're a better spaceman than Doctor sic Spock". The Big Bang Theory * See main article: The Big Bang Theory. Black Mirror Debuting in December 2011 and set in the near future, is a British Channel 4 produced cautionary tale anthology series in which present-day technological and socioeconomic developments and their impact on societies are scrutinized. Inspired by the legendary and similarly conceived American The Twilight Zone series, the British series is picked up by the streaming service Netflix. "Playtest" (S03E02) In this episode, the character Cooper upon being asked if he is ready to start a virtual reality simulation enthusiastically answers "beam me up, lock and load". "USS Callister" (S04E01) This episode is an overt Star Trek parody that uses an online game based on a classic TV show – called Space Fleet – to explore the theme of misogyny and cyberbullying. After that episode debuted in December 2017, reports that a spinoff based on it was being discussed emerged in january 2017. The viability of such a potential move was validated at the 2018 Emmy Award ceremonies, where this episode alone picked up six nominations out of eight in total for the entire fourth season, of which it won no less than four, including the most prestigious one in the category "Outstanding Television Movie". tt_ql_op_1}} This actually turned out to an embarrassment for the franchise it had drawn its inspiration from as the first season of only secured two nominations in minor technical categories that year, despite an elaborate publicity campaign by CBS Studios to achieve much more, and neither of which won. ''Bones'' "The Resurrection in the Remains" In this crossover episode with Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci's show Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod Crane angrily snarls "Do I look as though I have just beamed down from the planet Vulcan!?" when Hodgins comments on his 18th-century clothing. Boston Legal Boston Legal is a legal comedy-drama that aired on ABC from to . The series stars William Shatner in his Emmy-winning role as egotistical and sometimes senile attorney Denny Crane. Also starring in the series is Rene Auberjonois of fame as Paul Lewiston. Given Shatner's and Auberjonois' association with Star Trek, several Trek-related in-jokes have crept into the series. In addition, many actors (most having played aliens) who have guest-starred on Star Trek have popped up in guest roles. Trek regulars who have made appearances are Ethan Phillips, Jeri Ryan, Michelle Forbes, Scott Bakula, and Armin Shimerman; two actors who make numerous appearances (both as judges) are Ron Canada and Henry Gibson, while Joanna Cassidy had a recurring role as Shatner's love interest. John Larroquette (the Klingon Maltz in ST III) joined the Boston Legal cast in Season 4, having previously played an attorney, Dan Fielding, on Night Court. "Finding Nimmo" In this episode, Denny takes his friend and fellow attorney, Alan Shore (played by ), to Nimmo Bay in Canada to get over a recent break-up. While staying the night in a cabin, Alan reads a book on sea lice and explains to Denny that the lice are called "cling-ons." Denny replies to this by asking "Did you say "Klingons?" The German translation of this episode is using a different wordplay in which Shore says "Dance on the ecological Vulcan" and Denny replies "Did you say Vulcan?". "The Cancer Man Can" Denny receives a new cell phone as a gift from his new girlfriend (played by guest actress Joanna Cassidy). When Denny flips the phone open, it makes the chirping sound of an original series communicator. The episode was directed by original series guest star Lou Antonio. "Helping Hands" Denny and Paul (Shatner and Auberjonois) argue about Denny being the "captain" of the office and Paul just being a "boatsman" after Paul gave Denny his marriage contract. "...There's Fire!" While dancing with his new wife Beverly (Joanna Cassidy), Denny met Troy, a friend of Beverly who is working as a realtor in Hawaii. Beverly proposed that the couple should have their first home on Hawaii and Denny replied "...and what should I do? Beam to Boston every day?". "Trial of the Century" In keeping with the show's penchant for breaking the fourth wall, William Shatner's character Denny Crane, tells a flock of reporters that he "once captained his own space ship." See also * Bottom In the fifth live show, "Weapons Grade Y-Fronts Tour", Eddie Hitler's time-traveling toilet, the TURDIS, is allegedly powered by a dilithium crystal; after wasting time with a meaningless questionnaire, he claims that he was "waiting for the dilithium crystal to reach optimum temperature". Boy Meets World In a first season episode, Cory Matthews thinks that his teacher, Mr. Feeny, believes fellow classmate Stuart Minkus to be "the next Captain Kirkicard" (mistaking for both James Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard.) In a second season episode, when Cory is given an assignment to do a biography on a person, he claims his "more interesting" subject will be "Captain James T. Kirk of the ." When his teacher, Mr. Turner, protests, he claims that "Captain Kirk is a fictional character. The guy is sixty-three years old and wears a tribble on his head." In "Danger Boy", Mr. Feeny is clearly heard shouting "Warp factor ten, Mr. Sulu!" as the car for the most dangerous roller coaster built departs the station. ''Breaking Bad'' "Sunset" In the episode "Sunset" Walter White calls Saul Goodman for advice on getting rid of The RV. Saul asks Walter if he hasn't made any precautions. He says "Starship ''Enterprise had a self-destruct button, I'm just sayin'"'' "Blood Money" In August 2013, the TV series Breaking Bad featured an extended conversation about Star Trek in the mid-season premiere, "Blood Money", of the show's fifth and final season. Characters Brandon "Badger" Mayhew and Skinny Pete (very stoned) discuss Star Trek, and Pete (while smoking from a bong) claims that every time a character uses the transporter, the original person is actually destroyed, and the transporter simply makes a perfect copy (a "color xerox") at the target location. This greatly disturbs Badger, who asks if this means there were something like 147 different Kirks during the run of the TV series, each of whom were killed and replaced by a duplicate when they used the transporter. Pete confirms this is exactly what he is saying, and cites that Dr. McCoy rarely uses the transporter because as a doctor, he knows what it actually does to people. Badger and Pete go on discussing Star Trek, and Badger describes an idea for a Star Trek script which he has had for a long time. In his script, the crew's mission has been boring and uneventful for some time, so they decide to hold a pie-eating contest in the mess hall – "tulaberry pies". Pete says that he doesn't know what tulaberries are, to which Badger responds "Tulaberries, from Gamma Quadrant, yo." Pete sharply interjects "That's ''Voyager, dude." Annoyed, Badger continues by saying, "''Okay, blueberries. They're eating blueberry pie." Badger goes on to explain that the pie-eating contest comes down to just Spock, Kirk, and Chekov. Pete thinks Kirk would have room to spare, but Badger insists that Spock is winning because of his heightened Vulcan metabolism. Kirk has to admit defeat, but the only other crewmember still in the contest besides Spock is Chekov. Ingeniously, Chekov and Scott collaborated to rig the contest, so as soon as Chekov eats a pie Scott uses the transporter to beam his stomach contents out into space, so he can eat an infinite amount of food. Spock is becoming very frustrated and doesn't understand how Chekov can keep eating. Unfortunately, Lt. Uhura then comes into engineering and Scott, distracted by her "pointies," hits the wrong button, and suddenly Chekov is vomiting up blood – Scott accidentally beamed his internal organs out into space as well. ''Breaking In'' Starring Christian Slater. "Pilot" Oz has the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|TOS Enterprise]]'s captain's chair in his office. He says it was a gift from William Shatner for taking care of a stalker problem: Oz' Klingonese-speaking employee Cash, who is shown standing in Shatner's yard wearing a sciences blue TNG uniform. "White On White On White" Oz gives Cash the Vulcan nerve pinch as punishment for contradicting him. "The Contra Club" Oz calls Cameron "Chekov" before making him sit down in the Enterprise s captain's chair. "The Blind Sided" Cash wants to mind meld with Cameron to learn about Cameron's night of sex with Melanie. ''Buck Rogers'' Several names from Star Trek, most notably Christopher Pike, can be heard in "background dialogue" (PA announcements, etc.) in several 1979 first season episodes. In the first season two-part episode "The Plot to Kill a City", an "Aldebaran II spaceport" appeared, which was executed as a matte painting and created by future Star Trek Visual Effects Producer Dan Curry. The painting reappeared a short time later in the same season episode "Planet of the Amazon Women", co-written by former Original Series Producer DC Fontana, as the "Zantia spaceport". Later, Curry used his painting to create a slightly different version which was subsequently featured as the Relva VII Starfleet Academy facility, seen in The Next Generation first season episode , in effect becoming one of his very first contributions to the franchise. The pilot feature that started off the Universal Studios television series, had been served by visual effects cameramen Hoyt Yeatman, Dave Stewart and Scott Squires, albeit uncredited. Also working on the pilot was Michele Small as production assistant as well as Curry's matte painting colleague Syd Dutton. Tim McHugh started out his Hollywood career on the series in a similar function as held by Small. Fully titled and a remake of the studio's own 1930s serials, the series was intended as a replacement for Battlestar Galactica, the studio had cancelled the same year when Buck Rogers started its two-season run in 1979. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' The makeup and prosthetics for this series (and its spin-off Angel) was done by Optic Nerve Studios, who later was contracted as such for . In the season one episode "Prophecy Girl", Xander proclaims "I'm sorry, calm may work for Locutus of the Borg here, but I'm freaked out and I intend to stay that way." In a season five episode, Xander also quotes James T. Kirk in saying "Kill us both, Spock" in a situation where he, like Kirk in , had been split into two beings. In season six episode "Seeing Red", Willow and Tara explain to Buffy and Xander that they've deciphered all the documents from the "Stooges" (Warren Mears, Andrew Wells and Jonathan Levins) on everything except one document. Xander recognizes it as Klingon love poems. Later, in the final season, after Xander has a bad date with a demon, he asks Willow to "gay him up." He starts talking about attempting to fantasize about Scott Bakula, who another character dreamily identifies as Jonathan Archer. ''Buiten de Zone'' This Flemish-language Belgian TV series often parodied popular culture, including on a few occasions Star Trek. "De Jongerenfoon" Already in the first episode, "de jongerenfoon", an on-the-scene reporter reporting from the moon ends his report by saying "beam me up, Scotty" and being beamed away. "Kitch en kunst" The episode "Kitch en kunst" (Kitsch and art) parodies the perceived tendency of Flemish films to focus on farmers according to one character by showing, among other genres, a bit from a film described as science fiction: it shows "farmer Spock" piloting a harvester, and coming upon giant potatoes, which he reports by communicator to "farmer Scotty". "Gevaar" The episode "Gevaar" (Danger), features extended drug-induced hallucinations. At one point a character imagines herself to be Princess Leia from Star Wars, who is captured by Darth Vader aboard the Death Star, only to be rescued by an original series landing party including Mister Spock. ''Bullyparade'' This German comedy show featured a regular sketch entitled "Unser (T)Raumschiff" (Our Spaceship, with a pun on Traum meaning dream), which was a parody of the original Star Trek series (known as Raumschiff Enterprise in German), revolving around the misadventures of the starship Surprise, and its all gay crew, including Captain Kork, Mr. Spuck, Schrotti, etc. Its success led to the feature film spin-off (T)Raumschiff Surprise - Periode 1. =C= ''Canada's Worst Driver 2 (Eye of the Needle Challenge) While one of the contestants were speeding up, their nominator/friend was calling out warp factors matching the miles per hour "warp 6.7" which translated into 67 mph. ''A Carol Christmas William Shatner plays the Ghost of Christmas Present in this 2003 TV movie adaptation of A Christmas Carol. Whenever he and the titular character move from one location to another, they use the transporter effect, as a homage to Shatner's role in Star Trek. James Cromwell plays the Ghost of Christmas Future. ''Carol Burnett Show'' (Original) In Mrs. Invisible Man, Carol asked her invisible husband to feed the baby, also invisible, some antidote. Within seconds, someone walked down the living room. It turns out that Spock (played by Leonard Nimoy appeared, making Carol shocked. ''Carol Burnett Show'' (1991 revival) In one , the Enterprise passes through the "Estrogena Nebula" and all the crew have their genders reversed. Kirk is played by Carol Burnett, Spock by Andrea Martin. ''Caroline In The City'' Starring Amy Pietz. "Caroline and the Bad Back" Del says "Excuse me, Captain Kirk!" when Richard angrily kicks him out of the chair at his drafting table. Castle A police series in which mystery novelist Richard Castle serves as permanent consultant to the NYPD, teamed up with detective Kate Beckett. Penny Johnson became a series regular in the show's fourth season; Robert Picardo and Michael Dorn appeared in recurring roles, with Jonathan Frakes as an occasional director. Guest stars include Linda Park. "Hell Hath No Fury" Castle tells daughter Alexis "you have the bridge, Number One." (Season 1, Episode 4) "Ghosts" This episode features a a paraplegic sailor as a supporting character called "Captain Pyke." (Season 1, Episode 8) "The Final Frontier" Castle mentions Star Trek as an example of good sci-fi. He also speaks in William Shatner cadence when talking about real-world laser blasters. When sitting in the captain's chair on the Nebula 9 Fan Experience set (obviously patterned after the "Trekdom" phenomenon), he delivers Picard's "Let's make sure that history never forgets the name ''Enterprise" line from . Beckett also describes the ''Nebula 9 character Lieutenant Chloe in terms that make her similar to Jadzia Dax. Jonathan Frakes cameos at the beginning as a convention attendee getting Castle's autograph. The murderer also refers to a character in the show who was revived by an "Andorian empath". Armin Shimerman puts in a cameo as a science-fiction gadget inventor, owner of the initially darkened premises Castle and Becket enter, finding themselves caught in targeting laser beams, emulating a signature Borg scene as featured in . (Season 5, Episode 6) "Deep Cover" Castle: :"Wait a minute, wait, we are demonstrating two-dimensional thinking here, like Khan in ." Beckett without missing a beat: :"Khan didn't realize the ''Enterprise was below him''" Castle: :"Right, so if we are the ''Enterprise, that means that Gemini is..." Beckett: :"...above us." Discussion between the two main characters, trying to ascertain the whereabouts of an antagonist in a multilevel library. (Season 6, Episode 12) "Clear and Present Danger" Beckett and Castle investigate someone who worked with a top secret company that developed a personal cloaking device. They use fire extinguisher foam to flush out the character who is evading their capture while wearing it, like Kirk and Spock do to find a Gorn intruder. ( ) "Dead From New York" One of the people they are questioning in a sketch comedy show creator's murder mentions having appeared in a show or film called ''Star Fleet. Crossover connections * Performers ** Michael Dorn ** Jonathan Frakes ** Bonita Friedericy ** Gregg Henry ** Penny Johnson ** Caroline Lagerfelt ** Dina Meyer ** Robert Picardo ** Robert Pine ** Salli Elise Richardson ** Daniel Roebuck ** Raphael Sbarge ** Armin Shimerman ** Don Stark ** Scottie Thompson ** Nana Visitor ''Chappelle's Show'' One of the sketches on Chappelle's Show involved a revelation that Jedi (from Star Wars) were molesting their Padawans. A Star Trek fan dressed like Spock expressed his belief that the fleet commanders of the Federation would never allow molestations to occur. However, before he can finish his thought, a Star Wars fan dressed like Darth Maul gives him a wedgie. ''Childrens' Hospital'' In the episode "Joke Overload", Captain Stern from the starship Navoa is admitted to the hospital from a "Starfleet event nearby" while being treated by Lieutenant D'Ghor Koru, a Klingon medical officer in a red uniform. Stern is eventually cured by a transducer unit implanted into his arm to fight the Borg techovirus. Shortly after this, a moving comment by D'Ghor Koru leads to him and Dr. Lola Spratt having sex atop Captain Stern in the ER. Stern, Koru, and Spratt eventually try to save two people who were impaled on the same flagpole using a phaser with its polarity reversed, which surprisingly works for a moment before both die. Stern and Koru then signal their starship for transport as the rest of the doctors walk out of the room. ''The Chaser's War On Everything'' In season 2 episode 7, there is a sketch of the "Starship Preposterous", which is clearly a parody of TOS. The Chaser team mocks the use of elaborate scientific names and the way in which the crew get themselves into and out of trouble. In the deleted scenes there are more sketches which never made it to air – including one where the crew ask why every alien they meet is six feet tall and bipedal. ''Chicago Fire'' Featuring Raphael Sbarge, Gordon Clapp, Rachel Nichols, and Michelle Forbes. "A Nuisance Call" Shay confuses Cylons for Klingons when Otis is describing the original Battlestar Galactica to her. "Two Ts" Logan asks if a Halligan lying on the apparatus floor is a Lirpa, causing him and Otis to talk about . ''Chuck'' Produced by Robert Duncan McNeill and featuring Bonita Friedericy, Tony Todd, Faran Tahir, John Larroquette, Melinda Clarke, Lisa LoCicero, Ethan Phillips, and Scott Bakula. "Chuck Versus the Sandworm" Morgan says that Chuck can quote word for word. "Chuck Versus the Nemesis" Chuck and Bryce speak Klingonese to each other, in one situation so Chuck could confirm to Bryce without alerting the enemy that he was wearing body armor. "Chuck Versus the Fear of Death" Agent Rye does the Vulcan nerve pinch to a guard and initially claims he learned it from Star Trek, then says he really learned it in Bangladesh despite being a fan of the show. ''Chucklevision'' British children's comedy series, featuring the Chuckle Brothers duo which included the Sketch "Chuckle Trek - the Lost Generation". ''Cinema Insomnia'' "Creature" In the episode "Creature", uses the phrase "boldly goes where no one has gone before" ("also luckily for Astronaut John, the slightly softer and more man-friendly Susan boldly goes where no one has gone before.") and the Vulcan salute saying " ", referencing the movie The Day the Earth Stood Still. "The Last Man on Earth" As the last man on Earth, Mr. Lobo decides he could open his action figure "Louisiana Klingon Fisherman Worf with Crawdad Chomping Action" from its original package. ;Further information * ''Clarissa Explains It All'' In the forth season episode "The Flu", Clarissa imagines that she takes command of the Enterprise when the other crewmembers go ill. This short scene features a recreation of the TOS bridge complete with genuine TOS-era uniforms. ''2009 CMT Awards'' An extended comedy skit that opened this awards show (broadcast June 16, 2009) saw country singer placed in several out-of-character circumstances, such as a rap video and the new . In the latter, Swift was outfitted in a Starfleet uniform, given Vulcan ears, and digitally placed in Kirk's stead during the scene in the film where he and Scott are brought to the bridge, giving evasive, sarcastic responses when ordered by Spock to answer his questions – when host , also in uniform arrives on the bridge, she vaporizes him with her phaser. ''The Colbert Report'' Clips from are used in an episode of . "mistakes" Kurn for 2008 US Republican Presidential primary candidate , and the scene of Picard rhetorically asking, "What does this say about an empire that holds honor so dear?" is used. In February 2008, Colbert honored Lieutenant Worf in his 3rd Annual Ethnic Minute, titled "African Chinese History New Year's Month Minute." In an April 2009 edition of the show's " " segment (interviews with members of the US Congress in which Colbert asks highly inappropriate questions, which, knowing the interview is satirical, are sometimes met with equally inappropriate answers), Colbert and New York congressman , an acknowledged Trek fan, donned fake mirror Spock goatees for much of the interview, playfully attributing the questions, and answers such as "I enjoy cocaine", to their "evil twins". The segment also ended with Maffei giving Colbert a Vulcan salute. In the May 9, 2013 episode, LeVar Burton gives his VISOR to Carey Mulligan so she can read The Great Gatsby. He later puts it on himself and is beamed up. ''Columbo'' In the episode "Fade In To Murder", guest starring William Shatner and featuring Walter Koenig, a portrait of Shatner as James T. Kirk can be seen in Ward Fawler (Shatner)'s living room. ''The Comedy Central Roast of... ''...William Shatner Cable network Comedy Central produced a two-hour of William Shatner which aired on August 20, 2006, with Shatner being the butt of numerous Star Trek-related jokes. During the TV special, Shatner sat on a replica of the command chair of the . Bartenders in the background were dressed as Orion slave girls. Jason Alexander served as emcee and roastmaster. The roast performers included George Takei, Leonard Nimoy, Nichelle Nichols, Andy Dick, and Sarah Silverman. Brent Spiner, Jeri Ryan, Rene Auberjonois, and Rosalind Chao were in the live audience. Clint Howard also appears in the roast reprising his role of Balok who had developed a bit of a drinking problem, being addicted to tranya. ...Charlie Sheen William Shatner was a roaster on the Comedy Central roast of , which aired on September 19, 2011, and several Star Trek-related jokes were made by, and directed at, him. It was hosted by Seth MacFarlane. Shatner joked about how he'd slept with green women and how to shock people in his day, he'd have to do stuff like kiss a black woman or let an Asian drive. Comic Book Men Comic Book Men is a reality television series set at 's New Jersey comic book store, Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash. Lots of collectibles are shown passing through the store, including, unsurprisingly, occasionally Star Trek merchandise. The very first episode, "Junk", already sees the sale of commemorative plates at a flea market. The episode "Ghostbusting at the Stash" features a technical manual. The episode "Con Men" features a Captain Kirk doll. The episode "Dukes of Jersey" shows the store selling a Mego Star Trek USS Enterprise playset. The episode "Uhura’s Uhura" has Nichelle Nichols visiting the store to buy an Uhura Mego doll. She ends up reenacting her famous interracial kiss with store regular Brian Johnson. The episode "The Esposito Collection" reveals that Mike considers Data one of his top two robots of all time. The same episode is signed off by Keven Smith saying "Live long and prosper, children." In the episode "Sucka M.C.", a sub-mariner no1 comes up at the store, and Brian comments that he looks like Spock in a speedo. A major portion of the episode "The Captain and the Clerk" is devoted to an interview of Kevin Smith with William Shatner. Many of his classic Star Trek performances are discussed, including the funeral of Spock, which Smith calls one of his favorite performances ever, and Kirk shouting "Khaaan", which he offers as an example illustrating his argument that Shatner is one of the most memorable actors of the last fifty years. At the end of the episode "Hometown Heroes", Kevin Smith announces that just like a wrongheaded network executive back in the day, they'll have to "end this enterprise". "Pac-Ming" features a discussion on what real athlete could be a Flash Gordon-type character. is mentioned, though it is erroneously claimed that if he went in space he could "out-Kirk Kirk". In "Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Stash", he cast discusses what one element from the Star Trek universe they would want in the Star Wars universe and vice versa. ''Comic Relief'' In the sixth special, a was produced on the bridge and observation lounge sets from during the seventh season and guest-starred Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Gates McFadden, Michael Dorn, LeVar Burton, and Marina Sirtis as Commander Riker, Data, Dr. Crusher, Worf, Geordi La Forge, and Counselor Troi, respectively. In the segment, Data and La Forge beam back to the Enterprise after discovering some artifacts from 20th century Earth on a planet. The artifacts turn out to be a VHS cassette of a Comic Relief special and some articles of clothing ("TEE-shirts" and "SWEAT-shirts" as Data describes them), with Data explaining that the purpose of Comic Relief was to raise funds to fight homelessness in the United States. La Forge downloads the VHS tape into the Enterprise computer, revealing a still photograph of Comic Relief hosts Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, and Whoopi Goldberg; however, Data and the rest of the crew mistakenly refer to her as "Whoo-pie." While Worf ponders "what kind of name is 'Whoo-pie'?", Dr. Crusher notices that "Whoo-pie" looks an awful lot like Guinan. When she ponders if "Whoo-pie" and Guinan are one and the same, the entire crew replies with "Nahhhh." As Data explains what the shirts were for (they were given out to donors to the Comic Relief pledgers), La Forge laments that the 50/50 cotton/polyester blend that comprised the shirts didn't interact well with the transporter, causing them to singe. Troi asks how well the special did, and Data replies that the previous specials raised over twenty million dollars which went towards helping homeless people and that the mantra used by Comic Relief, which used humor throughout, was "Where there's laughter, there's hope". ''Community'' An NBC sitcom filmed on Paramount Stage 31 starring an ensemble cast including Danny Pudi. "Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples" During a discussion about resurrection, Spock and come up. "Epidemiology" Pierce dresses up as James T. Kirk for a Halloween party. Later Troy attacks him with the words "Beam this up, Scotty. In your face!". The episode also features narration by George Takei. "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking" Pierce arranges for LeVar Burton to meet Troy. LeVar asks him if Troy knew him from ; Troy confirms this in the following scene when he cries "Set phasers to love me!" "Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy" Britta picks up a hat owned by Abed emblazoned with the words "Trekkies do it in the ''Final Frontier". "Remedial Chaos Theory" Depicting the aftermath of the episode's "darkest timelime", Abed cuts out several brown felt goatees resembling the one bore by in the mirror universe. After declaring his intentions to return to the prime timeline and kill the good versions of themselves, the rest of the group leaves, leaving Abed and Troy to don their goatees and dub themselves "''Evil Troy and Evil Abed". "Studies In Modern Movement" First appearance of "the Dreamatorium", a play room used by Abed Nadir and Troy Barnes. It looks exactly like the style of holodeck used on the , and has a similar function in the series, except for the fact that there is no imaging technology, instead relying on the user's imagination. "Geothermal Escapism" Troy is given a universal translator at the start of the episode, before he goes to sail around the world with LeVar Burton: Abed tells him to "Engage" as he departs. During the credits, Troy reads a list of questions about TNG for LeVar, including "Why don't they call it 'Planet Trek'? You never go to a star, not one time." ''Continuum'' Starring Rachel Nichols, Brian Markinson, Roger Cross, and Tony Amendola. "Matter Of Time" Carlos asks Keira "Did anyone tell you you watched too much Star Trek as a kid?" because she's so well-versed in the physics of antimatter. ''Coronation Street'' A character named Cathy who is a hoarder says "Space. the final frontier...", referring to the now empty space in her recently de-cluttered house. Aiden's sister Kate mentions the clothing company Underworld going where no clothing store had gone before. ''Coupling'' British sitcom of the early 2000s, featuring the lives of people in their early thirties. The American style humor has given it a cult following on the other side of the Atlantic. "The Girl With Two Breasts" Steve uses Original Series metaphors to convince Jeff to talk to a girl, "Right Mr. Spock, put the ''Enterprise on red alert... Captain Kirk, it is time to shag the alien's girlfriend... Jeff, beam over''". Not doing as Steve tells him but continuing the Star Trek conversation, Jeff then responds by saying "Do you remember when Captain Kirk would see a beautiful woman the screen would go all misty? I thought his eyes were steaming up because he was so excited. Every time I talked to a girl I tried to make my eyes steam up." "My Dinner in Hell" Mariella Frostrup can be heard talking about the cast of the Original Series during her live broadcast near the end of the episode. "The Melty Man Cometh" Jeff says "the engines cannae take it" while putting on a Scottish accent, an obvious impression of Montgomery Scott. ''Criminal Minds'' Guest stars include Anton Yelchin. "Compulsion" The I'm a doctor, not a... meme is brought up. "The Popular Kids" Scientific errors on Star Trek are discussed, with Reed pointing out that since it was made so long ago, there aren't really many. "The Big Game" Reid challenges people to ask him about Star Trek episodes so that he can tell them the plot, identify the alien races in the episode, and quote Dr. McCoy. Hotch asks him to name the episode in which an alien entity named Sargon takes over Kirk's body. Reid not only names , but performs all the tasks he mentioned. "What Happens at Home..." Reid tells the new member of the unit, Ashley Seaver, that the famous phrase "Beam Me Up, Scotty" was never really uttered in the original Star Trek series. ''Crossing Jordan'' Coproduced by Damon Lindelof, starring Miguel Ferrer and featuring W. Morgan Sheppard. In one episode, Bug says he's working on a fan fiction story in which Kathryn Janeway has to have sex with a Borg. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Starring Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond host Ted Danson, Wallace Langham, and Liz Vassey, and featuring guest appearances by Brenda Strong, Gregg Henry, Brenda Bakke, Bruce McGill, Jolene Blalock, Dina Meyer, Kate Vernon, Melinda Page Hamilton, Bruce Davison, Raymond Cruz, Enrique Murciano, Kellie Waymire, Alicia Coppola, Neal McDonough, Ray Wise, Armin Shimerman, Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond participant Peri Gilpin, Scottie Thompson, Don Stark, Nana Visitor, and John Billingsley. "Random Acts of Violence" To show Greg that Archie was the better choice for a specific kind of evidence analysis, Nick asks Archie about a particular Trek episode involving a time portal. Archie replies, "Original Series, Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, or Enterprise?" "Monster in the Box" Lab Technician David Hodges has a cat named Kobayashi Maru, in reference to the famed scenario. As one of the guys is about to make the Star Trek reference, another guy cuts him off before he finishes, possibly because uttering the franchise would have raised legal issues with CSI's studio. He calls the cat "Mr. K" or "Kobe." "Theory of Everything" The team begins finding bodies that have green blood. While it is found that the victims had extremely high levels of sulfur in their systems which caused the green blood, Hodges and DNA tech Wendy Simms argue over the particulars of Vulcan blood. While Hodges believes it is sulfur that makes Vulcan blood green, Wendy corrects him, saying it is actually copper, revealing herself to be a Star Trek fan. "A Space Oddity" Written by former writers Naren Shankar, Bradley Thompson, and David Weddle, contains a subplot about the remaking of an old science fiction program named "Astro Quest", leading to a murder on a science fiction convention. Hodges, while inspecting a corpse, addresses detective Jim Brass and says "He's dead Jim". He turns out to be a huge fan of "Astro Quest", along with his assistant, Wendy Simms. Hodges daydreams about the two of them being "Commander Bishop" and "Yeoman Malloy" from the show (an apparent spoof of Captain Kirk and Yeoman Rand). Another part of the episode parodies with Wendy spoofing Shahna, and another makes Wendy into an Orion slave girl analogue from . The title itself is a parody of the classic title , while "Astro Quest" is both a parody of Galaxy Quest and Star Trek (Astro is a synonym for Star while Quest is a synonym for Trek). The subplot, about a young director/producer remaking an old series with a brand new concept, angering fans is a direct reference/parody of the backlash Ronald D. Moore (who cameos as the first person to denounce the remake) experienced when remaking Battlestar Galactica. CSI: Cyber Starring Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond host Ted Danson. "Why Fi" Tech genius Daniel Krumitz is compared to Captain Kirk and the cyber crimes command center CTOC is his bridge. ''CSI: Miami'' Featuring guest appearances by Gregg Henry, Jolene Blalock, Robert Beltran, Raymond Cruz, Malcolm McDowell, Emily Bergl, Chris Pine, Johanna Watts, and Tim Russ. "Fade Out" A seemingly mob-related murder occurs. Investigation by Horatio and the team leads them to a pair of film students who are writing a screenplay which describes the crime exactly as it occurred. Those students hence become suspects. In a scene during which the two are working on their script, they discuss a character who has the line "Today is a good day to die," a reference to the timeless Klingon saying. One of the boys then suggested that that character be black, referring to Worf, played by Michael Dorn. Delko later mentions how the two have used every cliché in the book. "Sunblock" The investigators confront a suspect at a Halloween party in Klingon makeup who talks to them in Klingonese. One of the investigators translates and when his associates look at him funny indicates he learned it years ago. "Wheels Up" The episode's murder victim is a roller derby girl who goes by the name "Wrath of Connie." ''CSI: NY'' Featuring Symba Smith, Dominic Keating, Neal McDonough, and Madchen Amick. "Corporate Warriors" A guy is killed during a festival. They go to his home and the refrigerator appears to be full of alcohol where one of the detectives says "Our victim looks like he was on some sort of Star Trek diet, you know, the kind where people have evolved past needing to eat real food." ''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' In the ninth season episode "The Accidental Text on Purpose", Larry David asks Leon if he's ever seen the movie , leading Leon to wonder if that is "one of those Star Trek movies. ''Cybill'' "Starting On The Wrong Foot" Jonathan Frakes guest-stars as himself, putting the moves on Cybill after they do some sci-fi project together even though she won't date actors. When she asks her ex-husband Ira to tell him over the phone that they're together, saying he's "[[William T. Riker|the second-in-command of the starship Enterprise]]," Ira responds, "Listen, Nimoy, stay away from my woman!" Her daughter Zoe says she'd date him regardless of him being already married because he's "the #2 guy on the ''Enterprise! If the bald guy dies, he's the boss!" When nobody responds to his knocking at the door, Frakes pulls out a communicator, says into it to try 's house, and beams out. =D= ''Dads Produced by Seth MacFarlane and featuring Glenn Morshower. "Doubles Trouble" Both Eli and Warner say "Wrath of Khan" after Eli reiterates Khan's "From Hell's heart, I stab at thee!" line from Moby Dick. "Comic Book Issues" Eli says that some toy phasers were stolen from his storage unit. ''Dawson's Creek'' In the episode "Escape from With Island", Dawson explains that there must be a logical explanation to the events that happening on the island to which his friend, Pacey Witter (played by Joshua Jackson), retorts with "well, why don't you send us a postcard, Spock, because I, for one, am not sticking around to find out." ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' In the episode "Marooned", Ray Palmer (the Atom) imitates recording a captain's log and says he feels like Captain Kirk. Kendra Saunders (Hawkgirl) says she prefers Picard. Palmer complains that Picard is sexless, but Saunders brings up Vash. Later, when piloting, Palmer says he's feeling more like Sulu. ''Dead Ringers'' A sketch on the television version of the British show featured a sketch wherein , then recently cast as the title character in the Doctor Who revival, goes home to tell the news to his parents. However, his parents are revealed to be fanatical Trekkies, and as such deeply disappointed. ''Defiance'' Recurring cast member Anna Hopkins once spent $100 to get a photo of herself with Patrick Stewart. On the production side, several former Star Trek alumni were working on the digital visual effects for the series. These included, among others, Gary Hutzel, Doug Drexler, David Takemura, Douglas E. Graves, and Derek Ledbetter. They were aided by former Foundation Imaging artists Sean M. Jackson, David R. Morton, and Kyle Toucher. Their work on this series has earned them a 2013 Emmy Award nomination. "I Almost Prayed" Nolan says Spock's "The needs of the many..." line from . (Season 2, Episode 13) ''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' * On the show, there is a character named James Tiberus Yorke, a reference to Captain Kirk. * "The Next Generation" concept in the title was taken from . * In the episode, 'It's Raining Men' a television host can be heard saying "Pavel Chekov was on the Starship Enterprise." Desperate Housewives Starring Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Mark Moses, Neal McDonough, Kevin Rahm, Alfre Woodard, and Vanessa Williams. Dimension 404 In the first episode, "Matchmaker", a character is offered "the warp speed tour". "Lovely" In this sixth season episode, 's character describes the friends of her son while talking about sex with him, "First of all, we've seen your friends and trust me, Pimpo, Braces, and Beam me up Scotty are not gettin' any." ''Dexter'' is a series on Showtime based on the novels written by . Denise Crosby guest-starred on it. "That Night, a Forest Grew" When the police are examining a letter the "Bay Harbor Butcher" sent to the local paper, picks out the quote "You can't depend on your eyes, when your imagination is out of focus", to which laughs and says "He's a Trekker, that shit's straight from ''Deep Space Nine." Angel corrects him, saying it's a Mark Twain quote, to which another cop responds, "''Twain was never on ''Deep Space Nine, he was on Next Generation." ''Dharma & Greg In the first season episode "The Cat's Out of the Bag", Jane is going to a Star Trek convention because she "likes middle-aged men who are virgins". ''Diagnosis: Murder'' On the television show , there have been at least two major parodies/major references to Star Trek. The first was in the episode "Alienated", in which case one of the main characters, Jesse Travis, believes he was abducted by aliens. He is then pursued by a local top-secret government agency official (played by George Takei) he is sure he is on to something. When he goes to a support group for people who have had encounters (led by a character played by Majel Barrett, also featuring a character played by Grace Lee Whitney), he meets another fanatic, who is sure the government is after the two of them (played by Walter Koenig) Also featured in the episode is Wil Wheaton, who plays the character of Gary Barton, and Bill Mumy as Parker Craddick. In the 1996 episode "Murder by the Book", after Jeri Ryan had joined the cast of , she played murder suspect Melissa Barnes. At the end of the episode, she is present at the marriage of a main character over the radio waves, to the character's husband in the Navy serving aboard the aircraft carrier , which to get over static, the characters all scream loudly "ENTERPRISE!". ''Doctor Blake Mysteries'' At one point, Dr. Blake tells someone, "I'm a doctor, not a policeman." In another episode, a police officer tells him, "You're not a shrink. You're a GP". ''Doc Martin'' In one episode, Dr. Ellingham is asked by a patient if he'll drive her home. He responds with "I'm a doctor, not a taxi driver." ''Doctor Who'' * See main article: Doctor Who. ''Dollhouse'' In the two-part episodes "The Public Eye" and "The Left Hand", Topher Brink invents a portable device that will cause an active to fall unconscious. Topher names the device a disruptor and makes a direct reference to Star Trek and the origins behind the name. In the episode titled "Stop-Loss", Anthony Ceccoli is released from his contract at the L.A. Dollhouse and is shortly thereafter forcibly recruited into a secret military operation, where the operatives are implanted with a chip that allows everyone to share a hive mind, as well as to see through one another's eyes. ''The Drew Carey Show'' "What's Wrong with This Episode IV" s 2001 April Fools Day episode, which contained many intentional errors featured Gabriel Koerner. During later re-broadcast, arrows were used to point out these intentional "mistakes." Gabe is supposed to be wearing a red Star Trek shirt. =E= ''EastEnders'' Long running British soap opera, in which the deceased character Bradley Branning was a Star Trek fan. A DS9 DVD was frequently seen as a prop in his house and his ringtone was that of the theme. A suite from Star Trek Nemesis was played at his funeral and other characters commented that a cake Billy Mitchell gets, iced with the words "Beam me up!", is in bad taste for the wake. When reminiscing about his dead son, Max suggested remembering him by wearing Star Trek costumes and making "some speech about the Final Frontier". ''Elementary'' "Murder Ex Machina" One of Sherlock's hacker friends, Mason, asks to be paid for his services with a "(Jean Luc) Picard, 1701, edition in its original packaging". ''Entourage'' Featuring Alan Dale, Malcolm McDowell, Autumn Reeser, Alice Eve, and Melinda Clarke. A movie based on the series came out in 2015, which also has a reference to Star Trek. "I Love You Too" Is set at Comic-Con. At least one person in an ''Enterprise'' era uniform is seen among the background crowd. Unknown episode Drama is said to have played a Klingon on . ''ER'' NBC's long-running medical drama series featured among others Leland Orser, Scott Grimes, Mädchen Amick, Clancy Brown, Ed Lauter, Michelle Hurd, Kirsten Dunst, Maury Sterling, Steven Culp, Daniel Dae Kim, Liz Vassey, Paul Dooley, and Louise Fletcher in recurring roles. Guest stars included a young Anton Yelchin in his first television appearance, as well as Chase Masterson, and Jessica Gaona. "Mars Attacks" Injured people from a science fiction convention are taken to the hospital, among them a man who cut his own ears to resemble a Vulcan. ESPN's Around the Horn * In one episode of Around the Horn, Los Angeles Times writer J.A. Adande gave the Vulcan salute during his opening statement, for which the other panelists on the show ridiculed him. * Panelist Woody Paige once had written on his blackboard "How do I set my laser printer to stun?" * On the September 28, 2010 episode, Host Tony Reali compared the show's new set, which debuted the day prior, to the Starship Enterprise. ''Eureka'' Starring Star Trek: New Frontier audiobook narrator Joe Morton and Salli Elise Richardson, and featuring Matt Frewer, Olivia d'Abo, Billy Campbell, Wil Wheaton, Wallace Shawn, and Saul Rubinek. "Dr. Nobel" Sheriff Carter is undergoing an experiment with an experimental device made to connect brains, and asks: "Is this some kind of Vulcan mind meld?" "Insane In The P-Brane" The entire episode shares the same premise as . "Up In The Air" Jo calls Deputy Andy "Mister Data." "Clash of The Titans" Holly is relieved to know that Fargo likes both and as well. ''Everybody Hates Chris'' In the episode "Everybody Hates Halloween", Greg is dressed as Spock for Halloween. ''Everybody Loves Raymond'' Guest stars include Suzie Plakson. "The Ball" Ally, Ray's daughter, is visited by her uncle Robert, who is dressed as Santa Claus. When she pulls his fake beard off, Robert tries to salvage the situation by saying that he "assumed the body of a life form that... you would accept.", to which Ray quips, "Robert you're Santa. Not a Klingon.", which is also a variant on the "I'm a doctor, not a..." snowclone. "Debra's Sick" Debra asks Ray to take her temperature with an ear thermometer. Looking at the design of the instrument, he asks her if he should set it to "stun". "Bad Moon Rising" Frank refers to a woman's menstrual cycle as "The Enemy Within". "Pet Cemetery" Robert begins his tribute to Pumpernickel the hamster by saying, "Death... the final goodbye.", with the same gravitas as "Space... the final frontier." ''Extras'' An Anglo-American co-production, in which famous actors and celebrities make cameo appearances. It revolves around the lives of two extras who bump into these people during the course of their work. Each episode is named after the main cameo. In the Patrick Stewart episode, Andy Millman (played by Ricky Gervais) meets Stewart, playing a parody of himself who is trying to get a self-penned film produced which basically involves him going around seeing women naked. After Millman fails to recognize Stewart's "Make it so" quote having never seen The Next Generation, Stewart assumes that Millman's partner didn't let him watch it. When Millman replies that he is in fact single, Stewart says to him "You're not married, you haven't got a girlfriend... and you've never watched ''Star Trek?". Millman passes on a sitcom script to Patrick Stewart, whose company, called Picard Productions passes it on to the BBC (after Millman falsely promises to rewrite it to include naked women, at Stewart's request), which ensures Andy's sitcom success in season 2. In the Sir Ian McKellen episode, Millman also mentions his encounter with Patrick Stewart. In 2005, Stewart received an Emmy Award nomination for appearing in this show. He had stepped in when Jude Law pulled out of the show to appear in ''Alfie. =F= ''Family Matters'' In the fifth season episode entitled "Money Out the Window", a loan shark who is owed money by Eddie and Steve introduces himself as "Bones." Steve asks him "as in the doctor on ''Star Trek?" to which Bones replies, "''No. Bones, as in 'I break them. " ''Farscape'' Farscape contains numerous references to Star Trek. The show's lead character, John Crichton, is a self-acknowledged sci-fi fan. As the sole Human on the crew, none of his crewmates ever get the references. Crossover writers for both series include Keith R. A. DeCandido, Carleton Eastlake, Clayvon C. Harris David Kemper, Richard Manning, Naren Shankar, and Harry Werksman. "PK Tech Girl" Having spotted an enemy ship, Crichton says, "Shouldn't we be doing warp a thousand by now?" "They've Got a Secret" Crichton suggests a book on leviathan pregnancy could be co-written by Doctor and Mister Spock. "Till the Blood Runs Clear" A guest character's name is Rorf, which Crichton mishears as Worf. "Family Ties" Crichton compares his relationship with his crewmate D'Argo to that between Kirk and[Spock. "Crackers Don't Matter" Another character exclaims "Revenge is a dish best served cold" from , to which Crichton responds, "I hate it when villains quote Shakespeare" (referring to ). "Home on the Remains" Crichton mentions Captain Kirk. "A Clockwork Nebari" Dealing with an alien race called the Nebari, Crichton asks them, "Isn't that your Nebari Prime Directive?" "Self-Inflicted Wounds Part 1: Could'a, Would'a, Should'a" Crichton claims to somewhat understand a very technobabble-like conversation because he's watched "all kinds of Star Trek". "Green Eyed Monster" A star is referred to as Mintaka III. "Losing Time" Crichton nick-names a DRD (diagnostic repair drone) "DRD Pike," because he communicates with it using "one blink for yes, two for no," just as Pike did in . "Meltdown" When a villain appears suddenly, Crichton asks him if he beamed in. "Revenging Angel" This episode was a mix of animation and live action, in which a cartoon D'Argo finds himself plastered to the front of the deflector dish of the as it flies through space, at which point a Montgomery Scott-like voice notes that they've hit something. Later, Crichton compares himself to James T. Kirk, to which another character responds, "That was a television show, John. And he did Priceline commercials!" "Crichton Kicks" In this episode Crichton faces off against a group of pirates/scavengers. At one point he challenges them by shouting the phrase "Get the hell off of my ship!" in Klingon (the phrase was created using the actual Klingon language created by Marc Okrand). He remarks afterwards that the "translator microbes" (Farscape s equivalent of the universal translator) couldn't handle Klingon. He later also refers to the raiders as Klingon (and they do physically resemble Klingons). "I Shrink, Therefore I Am" Crichton refers to his crewmate D'Argo (who has recently been made captain of their ship) as "Captain James T. D'Argo." "A Prefect Murder" Crichton does Montgomery Scott impressions. "Unrealized Reality" Crichton exclaims "I am not Kirk, Spock, Luke, Buck, Flash, or Arthur frelling Dent." "A Constellation of Doubt" Crichton's nephew refers to his uncle as "the first and only Human to boldly go where no man has gone before." "We're So Screwed, Part 2" Crichton flashes the Vulcan hand signal. "The Peacekeeper Wars" Crichton promises, "The next Ferengi we see, we run. No questions later." Fat Actress This comedy series was created, produced, and written by the show's star Kirstie Alley, who is playing herself. "Big Butts" During a conversation in a diner restroom guest actor Phil Morris told the character Eddie Falcon that he liked Alley's performance in . Father Ted A cult Irish sitcom about three priests and their housekeeper. Although the TV series contained little or no science fiction content, the titular character first appeared on the RTÉ radio show The Starship Róisín, where he was a star ship chaplain alongside parodies of Spock and Kirk. Additionally, in "Night of the Nearly Dead", Ted rereads William Shatner's . FishCenter Live In the American television series FishCenter Live, the starship USS Fishcenterprise (NCC-1065) is featured on the show. It was first shown in the episode broadcast Thursday, December 13, 2018. In the episode broadcast Thursday, February 13, 2020, the hosts play a clip from 2015 of the old co-host Drew. In his workspace, Drew has four Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendars (Star Trek Calendar Poster (2016) (2015), Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2009) (2008), Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2010) (2009), Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2011) (2010)) and Hot Wheels models of the [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] from the 2009 film Star Trek and [[USS Vengeance|USS Vengeance]] from the 2013 film Star Trek Into Darkness. ''FOX NFL Sunday'' Comedian Jimmy Kimmel occasionally gives his picks for the week's games in a William Shatner/James T. Kirk impression. He once said. "I'm the... quarterback! Which would... mean... I'm the captain!" ''Franklin & Bash'' Starring Malcolm McDowell, with guest appearances by Robert Pine, Jason Alexander, John de Lancie, Peter Weller, Daniel Roebuck, and Gates McFadden. "Pilot" Pindar describes Infeld's office building as being Borg-like. "Good Cop/Bad Cop" Karp derisively calls Infeld's firm "Deep Space 9." ''Frasier'' contains several jokes and references to Star Trek. Star Kelsey Grammer, who plays Dr. Frasier Crane, had appeared on as Captain Morgan Bateson in (Grammer is admittedly a Star Trek fan). Supporting cast member Dan Butler had appeared in as Steth. Frequent guest star Bebe Neuwirth, who played Dr. Lilith Sternin, also guest-starred on The Next Generation as Lanel in . Another one-time TNG actor, Saul Rubinek, who played Kivas Fajo in , had a recurring role as Donny Douglas in the show's seventh through tenth seasons. The Frasier sets on the Paramount lot were also located beside the sets from The Next Generation, , , and the first three seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. Produced by Paramount Television, the sitcom Frasier was a direct spin-off of the hugely successful sitcom – featuring Kirstie Alley as member of the principal cast in later seasons – , also produced by Paramount. The series was based upon one of its progenitor's principal characters, Frasier, already played by Grammer, with most of the others – including Neuwirth but excluding Alley – later making guest appearances in Frasier as their Cheers alter egos. Frasier has rivaled its progenitor in acclaim, popularity, and success. Cheers itself was considered one of the greatest triumphs of Brandon Tartikoff, then head of NBC, the network that aired both Cheers and its spin-off. Incidentally, Tartikoff declined purchasing The Next Generation for his network, which had aired The Original Series back in the 1960s, yet also became directly responsible for the inception of not only Frasier, but once head of Paramount Pictures of both Deep Space Nine and the Next Generation film series as well. Rick Berman, before he became the head of the Star Trek franchise, had been the main executive, responsible for studio production oversight of Cheers. Her role in Cheers has propelled Alley to stardom, and was often cited as the reason why she has never reprised her role as Saavik in Star Trek. (see article background for particulars) "Frasier Crane's Day Off" After Frasier overdoses on medication to combat his flu, in his delirium, he goes down to the KACL radio station and locks himself inside the broadcast booth to continue hosting his show. His producer, Roz Doyle, calls security to come and fetch him, claiming "Captain Kirk's got control of the bridge and he's gone insane!" "The Candidate" Frasier and Niles support a candidate for Congress only to later learn that he believes he was once abducted by aliens. After deciding that it was probably a one-time incident brought on by stress, the brothers agree to continue supporting him. Frasier says the candidate still needs to seek professional help and asks Niles whether he'd treat him. Niles responds "I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker." "The Last Time I Saw Maris" KACL's resident Star Trek fanatic Noel Shempsky (played by guest actor Patrick Kerr), who keeps an autographed photo of Captain Kirk in his cubicle, seeks Frasier's support on a petition to the producers of Star Trek suggesting a new character: "the all powerful space vixen Rozalinda, four-breasted queen of the planet Rozniak." Frasier signs the petition, much to the chagrin of Roz. "Roz, A Loan" At the end of the fifth season, Frasier inadvertently got all of his colleagues fired as the owner dropped the talk format and went to Salsa. Noel Shempsky remained at the station as he spoke fluent Spanish. On his return, Frasier asks how he's doing and Noel replies that he's still working on his English-Klingon dictionary. Frasier then asks how do you say "goodbye" in Klingonese (Krish-Krush) which Noel doesn't initially pick up the subtle hint. Frasier upsets Roz and in order to make amends, he changes his pompous, ego-centric return speech into one extolling Roz's virtues. Noel discovers the switch and begins reading from it to which Frasier angrily yells "Krish-Krush, Noel, Krish-Krush." "Star Mitzvah" Frasier seeks Noel's help to learn Hebrew to speak at his son Frederick's bar mitzvah. Noel agrees, only if Frasier can obtain for him Scott Bakula's autograph at a nearby Star Trek convention (one he cannot attend personally due to William Shatner's presence and Shatner's restraining order against him). Frasier, however, is unable to fulfill Noel's request. Out of revenge, Noel instructs Frasier in the Klingon language, which he claims is Hebrew. He later learns that Frasier did obtain one of Joan Collins' wigs from for him, and is greatly moved, but too late to catch Frasier and admit his revenge plan. Frasier delivers his speech at Frederick's bar mitzvah in Klingon, much to everyone's embarrassment, except for a Trekkie friend of Frederick's who later translates the speech from Klingon to English for Frasier's son, noting it's much more beautiful "in the original Klingon." This is a parody of Chancellor Gorkon's line "You have never experienced Shakespeare until you have read him in the original Klingon," from . "Lilith Needs a Favor" While Lilith travels on an airplane to visit Frasier in Seattle, she sits next to a man, Albert, (played by Brent Spiner) whom she describes as "white as a sheet." The man replies "actually, I'm always this pale." As Data, Spiner's makeup required him to have a pale skin complexion. "The Show Must Go Off" Frasier finds one of his childhood heroes, Jackson Hedley, at a sci-fi convention he attends to buy comic books for his son, Frederick. Hedley, a former Shakespearean actor, has been making a living on the convention circuit ever since he was cast in the television show Space Patrol. Frasier and Niles decide to produce a show, and cast Hedley, hoping that he will be able to restart his career. They soon discover that Hedley is a talentless ham, only they couldn't see it when they were children. While at the convention, Frasier asks a man dressed as a Klingon for help finding the comic books and thanks him by saying "You're a fierce but helpful people." Roz also runs into Noel and a friend of his; they're both wearing Original Series-era Starfleet uniforms. "Star Trek: Voyager Audition" Although not an episode of Frasier, the principal cast of Frasier participated in a live on-stage sketch on the occasion of an official Star Trek 30th anniversary studio celebration, where they were "recreating their audition" for Voyager, although the actors (David Hyde Pierce, John Mahoney (complete with easy chair and beer can), Jane Leeves, Peri Gilpin, and Moose the dog) were in-character as their Frasier persona, being dressed in Starfleet uniforms notwithstanding. Absent from the sketch were principal cast regular Kelsey Grammer and supporting cast regular Dan Butler, both of whom having played other characters on The Next Generation and Voyager, respectively. The sketch had Captain Janeway (Kate Mulgrew) trying to command Voyager with these "wacky crewmembers." However, trouble begins when Roz won't stop talking to someone about an Aldebarian that she is going to have a date with, which prompts Niles to quip "Sounds like this Aldebarian is about to boldly go where so many have gone before." Then, an alien message cannot be received after First Officer Niles engages a banality filter which keeps Voyager from being bothered by any messages that are "overly insipid or jejune." When Captain Janeway orders him to disengage it, he laments that he can't even "get my phaser to stop flashing twelve o'clock." Lieutenant Daphne suggests using her alien telepathic powers to communicate with the alien ship, but Janeway claims that she's not from another planet, she's just from England. When she uses her psychic abilities, she finds a strong sense of the aliens expressing a desire to breed with the Voyager crew, but quickly realizes that she's actually sensing Niles. A Klingon enters the bridge from the turbolift with Eddie, Martin's dog, and complains he was found on the Klingon homeworld digging up azalea bushes after the Klingons just finished landscaping. Martin offers him a strip of latinum which appeases the Klingon, but claims if Eddie does it again, the Klingons will destroy the Federation, to which Janeway claims "that sounds reasonable." Ultimately, the crew's bickering annoys Janeway to the point that she activates Voyager s auto-destruct sequence and destroys the ship. The performance has been registered and is featured in the celebratory documentary, Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond. ''Freaks and Geeks'' In the pilot, Neal Schweiber asks permission to sit at a lunch table with two other geeks by impersonating captain Kirk, addressing them as Bones and Spock, and asking them if he could join them in the Enterprise mess room because he's so hungry he could eat a tribble. When Bill doesn't get it, he sarcastically claims he's impersonating John Wayne. In "Tests and Breasts", a sex ed teacher is able to deduce that an anonymously submitted question comes from Sam because he's the only one with Star Trek notebook paper. ''Fresh off the boat'' In "Blind Spot", when Evan contracted chicken pox, his mother Jessica Huang quarantined him by sending him to the front lawn. During the quarantine, both made the Vulcan salute across the window glass as Jessica Huans said the famous line, the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few. ''Friends'' Friends contains a few references to Star Trek by Chandler Bing and Ross Geller, who are referenced as being nerds throughout the series. "The One With the Sonogram at the End" Ross shows the gang the sonogram of his child, and the group makes jokes while trying to decipher the image. Joey asks, "What are we supposed to be seeing here?" to which Chandler replies, "I don't know, but I think it's about to attack the ''Enterprise." "The One With the List" During calling the printer company's hotline, Chandler gets angry, because he notices they watch ''Star Trek in the background. Later during the call he is told that Spock is hugging his father (something which never happened in the show). "The One Where Monica and Richard are Just Friends" Chandler tells Ross that an incident involving Phoebe's boyfriend is a no-win scenario. He calls the situation the Kiryat Moriah. Ross informs him that the no-win scenario is actually called the Kobayashi Maru, and that the Kiryat Moriah was the name of hotel they stayed in when traveling in Israel. "The One With the Cat" Rachel is trying to make Ross angry by saying things he doesn't agree with. She says "I do think Kirk was smarter than Spock". Ross pretends not to be angry and leaves, and then Chandler turns to Rachel and asks "You were kidding about the Kirk/Spock thing though, right?" "The One With the Cuffs" An encyclopedia salesman is testing Joey's knowledge, to prove that Joey really needs an encyclopedia. He asks "What do you know about vulcanized rubber?". Joey replies: "Spock's Birth Control." "The One With the Secret Closet" Chandler and Joey are trying to open a closet in Monica's apartment to find out what is inside it. There is a moment when Chandler shouts in an over-the-top manner, "There's got to be a way!", to which Joey replies "Easy there, Captain Kirk". ''Fringe'' Produced by J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, and featuring Leonard Nimoy. "Ability" Robert Jones, a prisoner who managed to build a teleporter in a previous episode, is described as "clever enough to ''Star Trek himself out of a maximum security German prison''". "The Road Not Taken" A conspiracy theorist (played by Clint Howard) claims to be Spock, and that renegade future Romulans are trying to change the timeline by creating super soldiers, like Khan Noonien Singh. He also mentions Sarek, the Federation, , and his apartment number is 1701. "The Plateau" Two people thinking alike is described as a Vulcan mind meld. "The Man From The Other Side" After discovering a Star Trek convention on a list of local events, Peter Bishop mentions that he has promised to take his father, and so pretends he didn't see it. ''Full Frontal'' In this '90s Australian TV sketch show, there is a parody of The Next Generation with Eric Bana playing Worf (with a crab on his forehead). This was before Bana's film stardom and appearance in 2009's Star Trek. ''Full House'' In the eighth season episode entitled "Leap of Faith", D.J. and Stephanie attempt to convince Michelle that she suffers from "Schmedrick's Disease" which causes baldness, which they believe to have plagued Captain Picard. =G= ''Gilmore Girls'' * In the first season episode "Emily in Wonderland", Lorelai states she does not know what goes on in Rachel's mind because she's not a Vulcan. * In the second season episode "The Ins and Outs of Inns", Lorelai and Rory discover that Luke was a Trekkie in high school, and keep on teasing him with several Star Trek references. Later Rory says her mother is one "beam me up Scotty" reference away from being the victim of one, referring to a murder. * In fourth season's "In the Clamor and the Clangor", Rory and Lorelai discuss William Shatner and his role as Captain Kirk. * In the sixth season episode "The Real Paul Anka", April asks Luke, if he had never seen the original Star Trek series. * Also in the sixth season, in "The UnGraduate", Lorelai says she needs dilithium crystals to repair the warp drive in her Jeep. * Still in the sixth season, in "I'm OK, You're OK", Lorelai tells Kirk to take his dippy Star Trek device and go. * In seventh season's "The Long Morrow", Lorelai mentions that "Space is the final frontier." ''Glee'' Featuring Gregg Henry, Victor Garber, Daniel Roebuck, and Whoopi Goldberg. "Saturday Night Glee-ver" Jesse St. James equates being in Vocal Adrenaline with being part of the Borg Collective. ''Good Eats'' Good Eats is a cooking show on FoodTV staring Alton Brown. Alton uses many pop culture references including Star Trek. The title of the episode "Deep Space Slime", focusing on gelatin desserts, references . In "A Curious Yet Tasty Avocado Experiment", an avocado themed episode, Alton interacts a parody of Spock who uses the Vulcan nerve pinch. The last question of the episode "Pretzel Logic" was, if yeast were to star in a horror or sci-fi film, they'd most likely play: a) Mummies b) Zombies, or c) Tribbles The answer: "All of the above. They start out dry as mummies, they reanimate like zombies, and then, they reproduce like those gosh darn tribbles. So, how'd you do? Ah, who cares, let's make them." ''Gossip Girl'' A second season episode is titled "The Wrath of Con", paying tribute to . =H= Hardcore Pawn Season 7, episode 3 titled "Monster Deals" features a man at the pawn shop to sell some Star Trek merchandise. Some examples include models of the Enterprise (NX-01) and USS Voyager. Another item is a Deep Space Nine syndication media kit that was sent out to local TV stations in the United States that aired DS9 in syndication. ''Hawaii Five-0'' (2010) Developed by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, starring Daniel Dae Kim, and guest-starring Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, William Sadler, Sidney Liufau, Autumn Reeser, Clyde Kusatsu, Spencer Garrett, Glenn Morshower, Peter Weller, George Takei, Robert Picardo, Rosalind Chao, and Terry O'Quinn. McGarrett's girlfriend is an intelligence officer on the aircraft carrier Enterprise. "Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio" The investigation takes Steve and Danno to a comic book convention, where Danno calls a Trekkie in a ''First Contact'' uniform "Captain Kirk." The Trekkie gets offended and says he's actually Benjamin Sisko, using the rank of commander despite wearing a captain's rank device on his collar. That offense goes even further when Danno mentions Uhura when discussing black Trek characters. "Ha'i'ole" Max's car key fob is a miniature and his license plate says "WARP 9". "Lapa'au" Max has transferred his "WARP 9" license plate to a 2011 Chevrolet Camaro similar to the one Danno drives, saying he had to sell off all his DS9 action figures to get enough money to pay for it. "Ohuna" McGarrett gives a wire-wearing civilian the Vulcan salute and says "Live long and perspire" before sending him into a criminal's lair. "Ke Koho Mamao Aku" Max responds "Like ''Wrath of Khan" when Sanjit says "It's on." Later it's revealed their feud is over Sanjit sniping an old mint-in-package Janice Rand action figure, which he gives to Max to complete a collection. They give each other the Vulcan salute and say "Live long and prosper" after Max repeats Spock's "I have been and shall always be your friend" line in gratitude. "La Po'ino (Doomsday)" Max says that "Per Lieutenant Kelly, I just finished performing what I refer to as warp speed autopsy." "Hoa 'Inea (Misery Loves Company)" The scene of James T. Kirk knocking out his drill thrall from precedes Steve McGarrett's explanation for his Valentine's Day black eye. "Elua La Ma Nowemapa (Two Days in November)" While attempting to lip read a conversation on an old video, one of the terms "read" is "Captain Kirk". "Ua malo'o ka wai (The Water Is Dried Up)" Jerry disobeys a direct order not to tell anyone where the Five-0 team is going and ultimately winds up saving their lives by calling for backup. When Steve mentioned that he'd disobeyed, Jerry replied, "I know, but so did a man named James Tiberius Kirk in a little movie called . And, like him, I'm prepared to accept the consequences." Henry Danger Henry Danger is a TV show about a teenage boy named Henry Hart ( ) who gets an after-school job as the sidekick to superhero Captain Man (Cooper Barnes). "Car Trek" The episode's title is an obvious parody of the franchise. "Dream Busters" This episode features a green lady who looks similar to an Orion. "Opposite Universe" This episode is a parody of . "Space Invaders, Part 1" * In a scene in this episode, Captain Man recites the beginning of the ''Star Trek intro: "Space: the final frontier," and his voice sounds like that of James T. Kirk. He then has to revise the sentence after Henry points out other frontiers: Henry says that oceans are also an "uxexplored frontier," and Captain Man then says "Space: one of two final frontiers." Henry then points out that many parallel universes have probably gone unexplored, and he references the events that occurred in "Opposite Universe" when he and his friend Charlotte went to a parallel universe, and Captain Man then says "Space: one of many, many remaining frontiers." * As stated above, "Opposite Universe" is a parody of the Original Series episode "Mirror, Mirror," so in referencing it, this episode had two references to the franchise because it referenced the classic well-known intro as well as referencing this previous episode. "The Trouble with Frittles" This episode's title is a parody of . Here's Lucy Starring Lucille Ball. Guest stars include Janos Prohaska, Parley Baer, Ricardo Montalban, Joyce Perry, Jack Perkins, Francine Pyne, and Booker Bradshaw. It also contains several snowclones of the "I'm a doctor, not a..." phrase. "Lucy's Safari" The mugato costume, sans horn, is used for a rare gorilla/baboon hybrid called the "gorboona". "Lucy's Replacement" When Lucy Carter comes into the Unique Employment Agency's office and sees EXMO III (a large computer that her brother-in-law and boss Harry has rented to replace her), she asks him, "What's this, a leftover from ''Star Trek?" ''Heroes Heroes (2006-2010) was a NBC aired science fiction series about ordinary Humans who discover they have extraordinary powers. In addition to casting Star Trek alumni (like George Takei, Nichelle Nichols, Dominic Keating, Michael Dorn, Malcolm McDowell, and Zachary Quinto), Heroes makes many references to Star Trek. In particular, Hiro Nakamura, a Japanese character who can bend space and time, is an admitted Star Trek fan and often equates his power to events that take place on Star Trek. Hiro's sister is played by later guest star Tamlyn Tomita, who made three appearances on the show. "Genesis" Hiro describes his power to bend space and teleport. His friend Ando Masahashi sarcastically says that it's "like Star Trek". Ando says that Hiro's "powers beyond any mere mortal" are like Spock's. He then suggests that Hiro use his Vulcan death grip when he is dragged back to his desk by his boss. Later, Hiro expresses his desire to "boldly go where no man has gone before". Ando mocks, "Beam us up, Scotty!". "Don't Look Back" A prophetic comic book, "9th Wonders!", Issue #14, depicts Star Trek-related conversation Hiro and Ando had previously. Later, when Hiro inexplicably finds himself having teleported from Tokyo to New York City, he explains his himself by comparing his abilities to Star Trek s transporters. He punctuates his explanation with the Vulcan salute. "Fallout" Hiro greets an acquaintance with the Vulcan salute. "Distractions" Hiro's father, Kaito (portrayed by George Takei) gets into a limo with the license plate "NCC-1701". "Run!" A woman calls the Japanese Hiro "Sulu" just before punching him and locking him in a closet. When he is freed, he gives a Vulcan salute and says, "I come in peace." "Unexpected" Hiro parts ways with Ando; each give a Vulcan salute to the other. Additionally, a newly-introduced character's hometown is Bozeman, Montana. "How to Stop an Exploding Man" Ando reminds Hiro that his whole life, Star Trek gave him heroes and role models. "Cold Wars" When Nathan tells Danko that he wants his brother, Peter, caught with "no bloodshed", Danko orders his men saying, "Hear that? Phasers on stun." "Cold Snap" Hiro and Ando are told to find "Matt Parkman" (played by Greg Grunberg). When they find a baby with the same name, Hiro and Ando wonder how such a thing could have occurred. Hiro explains that on The Next Generation, a transporter accident caused something similar to happen ( ). Hiro's blog Hiro's real world is organized by stardate and is labeled as a "Captain's Log." References to Star Trek including signing off with "live long and prosper," wishing the series a 40th happy birthday, and a representation of the Prime Directive. "The Agent" In chapter 7 of the online iStory "The Agent", Anna Korolenko calls Rachel Mills "Scotty" and tells her to take her up. Rachel replies that the line is "Beam me up, Scotty" and then teleports Anna and herself. Crossover connections *Performers **Elle Alexander **Robert Alonzo **Erick Avari **Brian Avery **Gregory J. Barnett **Bill Blair **Charlie Brewer **Michael Reilly Burke **Sofie Calderon **K Callan **Joanna Cassidy **Fernando Chien **Carl Ciarfalio **Josh Clark **Eliza Coleman **Mark Colson **Thomas Dekker **Dan Desmond **Jon Donahue **Tony Donno **Michael Dorn **Dana Dru Evenson **Louise Fletcher **Colby French **Jeremy Fry **Tami-Adrian George **John Glover **Brad Greenquist **Greg Grunberg **Mike Gunther **Ronald Guttman **Jack Guzman **Song Han **Mark Harelik **Adam Harrington **Henry Hayashi **Natascha Hopkins **Clint Howard **Chris Howell **Yoshio Iizuka **John Jurgens **Dominic Keating **Henry Kingi, Jr. **Kelli Kirkland **Robert Knepper **Horace Knight **Ken Lally **Maurice LaMarche **Loren Lester **Tina Lifford **Diana R. Lupo **Robert Mammana **Bart McCarthy **Sonia Jo McDancer **Malcolm McDowell **Duffie McIntire **Anthony Molinari **Dorenda Moore **Brian Morri **Nichelle Nichols **Hugh Aodh O'Brien **Lin Oeding **Chris Oliver **Denney Pierce **Austin Priester **John Prosky **Ian Quinn **Zachary Quinto **Mark Riccardi **Bridgett Riley **Pat Romano **Cristine Rose **Franc Ross **Gregg Sargeant **Raphael Sbarge **Rick Scarry **Roger Schueller **Michael Buchman Silver **Spike Silver **Erik Stabenau **Todd Stashwick **James Castle Stevens **Justin Sundquist **Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa **Douglas Tait **George Takei **Tamlyn Tomita **John Thaddeus **Nancy Thurston **Ned Vaughn **Kate Vernon **Mark Aaron Wagner **Dan Warner **Gary J. Wayton **Chrissy Weathersby **Joel West **Clay Wilcox **D. Elliot Woods **Scott Workman **Rick Worthy **Marcus Young *Production **Julie Altus, ADR recordist **Nathan A. Aronson, accounting clerk **Thomas J. Arp, construction coordinator **Arin Artounian, computer/ video engineer **Lee Ann Brittenham, hair stylist **Stacy Caballero, key costumer **Jeff Case, key grip **Roxann Dawson, director **Dave DeGaetano, construction coordinator **Lance Dickinson, lighting technician **Bryan Fuller, co-executive producer/ consulting producer/ writer **Erich Gann, sound editor/ sound effects editor **J. Armin Garza II, driver: camera car **Joey Genitempo, set painter/ stand-by painter **Tim Gilbert, stunt coordinator **Jeffrey Greeley, "B" camera operator **Casey Green, video/ computer playback operator **Sam Griffin, rigging electrician **Craig Harris, second assistant director **Chris Haynes, driver **Glenn Hetrick, makeup artist, also two-time guest star: Optic Nerve Studios **Tom Holzhauer, production assistant **Michael Hugghins, stunt rigger **Derek Johnson, stand-in: Zachary Quinto **Kristin Johnson, matte painter **Samantha Johnston, art department production assistant **Greg Knapp, medic **Jon Koslowsky, editor **Kris Krosskove, steadicam operator **Frank Leasure, propmaker foreman **Ian Livingstone, composer: stock music **Jonathan A. Logan, wardrobe provider **Karl J. Martin, set designer **Owen Martin, art department assistant **Kim Meredith, medical technical adviser **David Morton, gaffer **Sam Nicholson, supervising visual effects producer **Ken Niederbaumer, special make-up effects artist **Eric Norman, assistant production coordinator **Josh Novak, production assistant **Larry Odien, mechanical supervisor: Optic Nerve Studios **Yuko Ogata, second second assistant director **Terrence O'Hara, director **Chris Quilty, boom operator **Ian Quinn, stunt coordinator **Jade Quon, stunt coach **Richard Redlefsen, prosthetic make-up artist **Graham Robertson, set dresser **Philip Rogers, ADR recordist **Dean St. John, ADR mixer **Victor M. Shannon, head plasterer **Michael Shaw, grip **Mark Spatny, visual effects producer/ supervising visual effects producer/ visual effects co-supervisor/ visual effects supervisor **David Straiton, director **Scott Trimble, location scout **Mike Tsucalas, set production assistant **Mark Vollmer, key rigging grip **Jack White, food stylist **Scott Wilder, stunt coordinator **Dennis Yeager II, special effects foreman ;Further information * * * * Heroes Wiki at Wikia The High Life In this short-lived 1995 BBC sitcom about the staff of a fictional airline, the character of Captain Hilary Duff (the name is a coincidence: the actress-singer of that name did not rise to fame until some years later) is portrayed as a fantasist, who at one point in the pilot episode appears to believe he is actually in Star Trek, claiming to pilot the Enterprise and telling people to "live long and prosper". In one of the show's surrealist touches, at the end of one scene he actually beams out of the staff lounge, seen by the viewer but not by the other characters who are nonplussed to turn around and find him gone. ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (1981) The BBC series is based on Douglas Adams' series of novels. Like the later British series Red Dwarf, it satirizes many common science fiction tropes including on-board computers, giant computers and teleportation (beaming). In one episode, the line "to boldly split infinitives that no man had split before..." appears. ''Hollywood Weapons: Fact or Fiction? This Outdoor Channel series investigates if certain popular moments in TV shows and movies is plausible in real life. In episode 8, "Terry vs. Gorn", host Terry Schappert revisits and specifically the moment where Kirk creates a homemade cannon to attack the Gorn captain. The episode goes out of its way to have the feeling of the original series, including recreating the original bridge and donning the classic uniforms. As done in the series, it was proven that just randomly grabbing materials and expecting it to create the normal manufactured and refined gunpowder is impossible and the chemicals would just fizzle out. However, it was proven that the cannon he made could be used to injure the Gorn. ''Homeboys in Outer Space In the 1996-1997 sci-fi series spoof Homeboys in Outer Space, guest stars were Ethan Phillips, James Doohan, and George Takei. Doohan played a recurring role as a Montgomery Scott analogue called Pippen (presumably a play on the name of basketball player Scotty Pippen). ''Homeland'' In the second season episode "I'll Fly Away", Virgil while driving a surveillance van in the dark orders the people in the back to dim their lights, because "it's like the starship Enterprise in here". ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' In the pilot episode, "Honey, We've Been Swallowed By Grandpa", Wayne tells his son, "Ensign Nicholas, make it so", when initializing the shrinking machine, to which he replies, "Engage". In the episode "Honey, They Call Me the Space Cowboy", Ar'nox, an alien visitor mentions Talos IV and tranya. The series starred Barbara Alyn Woods as Diane Szalinszki. ''House, MD'' Starring Jennifer Morrison and featuring guest appearances by John Cho, Leslie Hope, and John Larroquette. "Don't Ever Change" Kutner casually mentions that he's a ''Dahar'' Master of the Klingon Empire. "97 Seconds" One of the doctors takes the patient's blood and it is green. In the next scene is Dr. House talking with his team and asks, "Is he Vulcan? If 'no' then what makes Nimoy bleed green?" "Big Baby" Dr. House describes Foreman and Thirteen's new-found relationship as Foreman having "Boldly gone where no ''man had gone before.", referring to Thirteen's bisexual orientation. "Change" Thirteen comments that it's suspicious that the patient's girlfriend has several changes of clothes. Taub thinks her suspicions are unfounded and sarcastically states "''As opposed to the same Starfleet-issue tunic?" ''How I Met Your Mother'' Featuring Jennifer Morrison, Ray Wise, and John Cho. In "The Duel", Robin ends a bad date with an implausible (but true) excuse, after which her nerdy date curses her by saying "You have no honor" in Klingon. In "Lucky Penny", Ted remarks that usually when he stumbles upon a bunch of people camped out in line waiting for something, there tends to be a storm trooper or a Klingon to give some indication of what the line is about. In "The Playbook", a bartender says he's giving up on datinq to focus on his fan fiction. The scene cuts immediately to a wedding photo with him and his bride both wearing TNG-style duty uniforms in command red. In the episode "Mom and Dad", a character is shown to have become offended because Marshall called her a trekkie, which she claims is "our word". William Shatner was also referred to as one of several great people who were Canadian in "the rehersal dinner". ''Hyperdrive'' Hyperdrive is a British science fiction sitcom in the basic Star Trek ship of exploration mold, which featuring many cliches including holodeck-like recreation rooms and a race called "The Red Shiny Robots of Vortis" which seem inspired by the Borg. In the second season episode "Artifact", the Queppu leader says he believes on Earth it is said "Revenge is a dish best served on a bed of rice", which Teal corrects as "cold". =I= ''iCarly'' Featuring Tim Russ and Andrew Hill Newman. In "iGive Away a Car", Spencer buys a Galaxy Wars ship and uses a communicator similar to the ones in The Original Series. In "iBattle Chip", Gibby bought a phaser, supposedly from Galaxy Wars (actually from Space Trek) to show Carly, Sam, and Freddie for demonstration. Later, the phaser overheats and Gibby throws it at the hall, where Chip and his friend makes a fly trap for Spencer to arrive. It exploded when Chip was stuck behind the wall. Impractical Jokers A deleted scene taken from the episode "Bellydancer", the friends are teaching people CPR. In the deleted scene, Murr is forced to instruct his student to count in Klingon when the student is doing CPR on a dummy. The second season episode "Birds and the Bees", one of the challenges is to share a secret that the other people say. During Murr's turn, he is instructed to say to a stranger that Spock and William Shatner beat him up for running his mouth up, ''In Living Color'' "The Wrath of Farrakhan" Former calypso singer and Nation of Islam leader Louis Farra'khan' (played by ) boards the Enterprise to liberate the ship's crew from their Anglo-Saxon captain (played by ). When the desperate Kirk pleads with science officer Spock, "What are we going to do?", the Vulcan responds "What do you mean... we?... Caucazoid?" Spock reminds the captain that, as a Vulcan, he is the strongest and most intelligent member of the crew, yet is still second in command. "...and I'm a better director than you." Then Kirk grabs a type 1 phaser and tries to kill Farrakhan but fails, so Kirk screams, "FARRAKHAN!!" * "Star Trek VII: The Really Last Voyage" An aging crew of the Enterprise escapes from a retirement home only to be lured back by the promise of tapioca pudding and bingo. Highlights include Sulu leaving the Enterprise s left blinker on since Rigel V and crashing the ship into an asteroid, which knocks Captain Kirk's hairpiece off. When Sulu detects a deadly gas coming from engineering, Scotty hails the bridge and claims he's "lost all control of (his) bowels", to which Kirk reminds him that he should be wearing his "Starfleet Depends." Later, Spock reminds Kirk that he is approaching pon farr and remarks "you're looking pretty good to me." After Spock has "fallen and can't get up", Bones comes to the bridge, wheeling in a wheelchair, degenerated to a skeleton complaining "I'm a corpse, not a doctor!" As his crew leaves the ship, Kirk records in his log that six sequels wasn't too bad for a B-grade TV show that was canceled light years ago. * "Why Star Trek: Next Generation Black Characters?" Black aliens with body parts on their heads visit the battle section of the Enterprise-D. See also * ''In The House'' The episodes "The Stuff That Dream are Made of" has a dream sequence where the cast members of the show act like they're in a amalgam of the Original Series and The Next Generation. Episode guest star is George Takei. Inspector Gadget (2015 Series) In the main room of the HQ, the beeping sounds from the bridge of the can be heard in the background. ''The IT Crowd'' The episode "Reynholm vs Reynholm" features the character of Douglas Reynholm in court, and at one point the court reviews a Star Trek TOS-themed sex tape he created. Reynholm fils the role of Kirk, surrounded by the other characters who are all being played by young girls referred to as "female-Spock", "female-McCoy", etc. iZombie In the episode "Liv and Let Clive", the character Ravi Chakrabarti compares his modern television equipment to having his own holodeck. In the episode "Astroburger", the character Johnny Frost tells of his drug-related experiences, where he discussed the "big questions" with a friend, including "Kirk or Picard?". In the episode "Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother", the character Don-E quotes from with "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". In the episode "Chivalry is Dead" the series' lead Liv Moore compares Fillmore-Graves, the company effectively controlling Seattle, to the Borg. When her friend Peyton Charles does not understand the reference, Liv tells her if she keeps dating Ravi she will, indicating him to be a Trekkie. =J= Jeopardy In , actors from appeared on Jeopardy. Tim Russ and Robert Picardo were dressed in their full outfits, while Ethan Phillips was in the makeup chair. Leonard Nimoy's two biographies (I Am Not Spock and I Am Spock) were part of a category on celebrity bios on . An episode from featured categories entitled "Live 'Long'" (words with the word "long" in them) and "Prosper", with the final category being entitled "Leonard Nimoy". On , as part of a category about TV characters' nicknames, one question asked which nickname McCoy had long before Temperance Brennan did ("Bones"). On , a contestant mentioned her school having one of Kirk's lines from as their motto: "There's a lot more to running a starship than answering a lot of fool questions." On , the last two categories in Double Jeopardy were named "Shaka" (re: Shaka Zulu) and "When The Walls Fell" (re: walls that fell), providing a subtle reference to . On , the video game was mentioned in a category about fictional students. ''Just Shoot Me! Guest-starring Elizabeth Dennehy's father Brian Dennehy, Kristanna S. Loken, and Andy Dick. "Two Girls For Every Boy" Elliot asks where Spock and Kirk are going to sit when Jack shows him his new office guest chairs. "A Divorce To Remember" Dennis explains his attendance of a cat show to Adrienne despite her demands he not do so that he was simply following the last wishes of his imaginary Desert Storm commanding officer Captain "Picardemonger." ''Joey Brent Spiner appears as himself in the episode "Joey and the Premiere" of the Friends spin-off, attending a Hollywood movie premiere party, where Joey is also invited. He keeps on chasing Spiner to answer for his questions regarding Star Trek: The Next Generation, who claims that he's willing to talk about anything, except Star Trek. =K= ''Kenan and Kel'' In one of the episode epilogues, Kenan opens a communicator, and utters "Beam me up, Scotty", to which both he and the terrified Kel make their exit from the stage, via dematerializing with the transporter effect. ''The Kids Are Alright'' Featuring Paul Dooley. In the episode "Mass for Shut-ins", William Cleary mentions that he wishes to learn the Star Trek theme on the theremin. ''The Killing'' In the third season episode "reckoning", Spock and mind melding are mentioned. ''King of Queens'' Merrin Dungey plays a major role on the series as "Kelly Palmer". In "Frozen Pop", a pillow featuring the Enterprise is seen. Spence ( ) contrasts his Dark Shadows (an obscure vampire soap opera) convention with a Star Trek one, saying unlike Trek, they don't happen every year; if he misses one, he'll have to wait three years for the next one. In the eighth season episode "Shear Torture", Spence tells , he's a loser with Spock ears. In another episode, Arthur ( ) goes to a Star Trek convention, dressed in a TOS redshirt uniform. ''Knight Rider'' The second season opener ("Goliath") features Garthe Knight, the evil twin brother of Michael Knight, whose only distinguishing feature is his goatee, an obvious reference to Spock's in . ''Knight Rider 2000'' A slightly-malfunctioning KITT uses a sonic stunning pulse on James Doohan, much to Michael's chagrin. Michael goes to the actor's aid, telling KITT that he "pulsed Scotty" while a supposedly disoriented Doohan weakly mumbles Scott-esque technobabble. As a note of interest, one of the characters says Doohan played Scotty "in The Original Series and all ten movies". As of the actual year 2000, there had only been nine Star Trek movies released, and Doohan only appeared in seven of them. =L= ''The Langoliers'' This 1995 miniseries adaptation of 's novella co-stars Dean Stockwell. When a character bursts out in anger, another one asks him if he's ever seen Star Trek, because if he won't shut up, he will demonstrate Spock's famous nerve pinch on him. ''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' A sketch featured "Triumph, the insult-comic dog" interviewing Star Wars fans lined up for the opening of "Attack of the Clones". The bit climaxed with a man dressed as Spock giving the fans an alternate version of the Vulcan salute. In another sketch, in which O'Brien attempted to combat another network's plan for a big October event, one of the promotions suggested is Spock-tober, in which the same character as the Triumph sketch appeared on the show. The Spock character has appeared as a throw-away joke on several other occasions. The Spock character, who was played by Late Night writer Michael Gordon, visited the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction in another comedy bit. ;Further information * ''Lava'' This Kafkaesque Flemish program featured a regular sketch, "Wally in Space". It was an absurd parody of the original series set on a ship captained by Belgian singer , a Liberace-like cult figure. ''Law and Order'' During the episode "Corpus Delicti," Claire Kincaid sarcastically tells Jack McCoy that her "transporter beam was down" when she was running late before court. ;Crossover actors * Michael Harney * Carolyn McCormick * Paul Sorvino ''Leverage'' A TNT heist-caper series which has starring Aldis Hodge as Trekkie hacker Alec Hardison and guest-starring Jeri Ryan, Wil Wheaton, Armin Shimerman, Brent Spiner, Noa Tishby, Clancy Brown, Spencer Garrett, Richard Cox, Robert Pine, Saul Rubinek, Erick Avari, Leon Rippy, Gregg Henry, and Andy Mangels, and had Jonathan Frakes as a director on some episodes. Keith R.A. DeCandido and Greg Cox each authored a tie-in novel for it. "The Nigerian Job" While posing as a nerdy computer technician, Eliot explains away his musculature as being due to dressing up as a Klingon at conventions. "The Order 23 Job" Hardison wants to use Trek movies as intercom codes, with the odd-numbered ones meaning "all's well" and the even-numbered ones meaning "there's a problem," eventually using "Doctor Wrath O'Khan" as a warning to Eliot. "The Maltese Falcon Job" Hardison quotes Spock saying "I have been and shall always be your friend" just before destroying his van as a distraction to save his friends. "The Cross My Heart Job" Eliot gets Hardison's attention over the airport PA system by having them page "Kirk Picard." Earlier in the episode, Hardison complains about having to rely on stone knives and bearskins. "The Last Dam Job" Wil Wheaton's character says he wants to dress Sophie up like Deanna Troi as a condition of doing the job. "The First Contact Job" Eliot uses the alias "Willy Riker". Jonathan Frakes directed. ''Lip Sync Battle'' An upcoming special 1 hour episode will feature Zoë Saldana going up against Zachary Quinto. ''Little Britain'' In season one, Daffyd is complaining to Myfanwy that gays don't have anything to do in Llandewi Brefi. After looking in the paper, they discover that a gay Trekkies group is meeting right there, right now. Three men are dressed as Spock, Uhura and possibly Kirk. Myfanwy says that Daffyd likes Star Trek, to which he replies "Well I don't like ''Deep Space Nine." Daffyd then doubts the Trekkie men are gay but one of them says "''He was hung like a Klingon!" Annoyed that there are other gay men there, Daffyd tells them that Myfanwy wants them to leave and they storm out. ''The Lone Gunmen'' In the episode "Like Water for Octane", a young Richard "Ringo" Langly tells his father that in the future everyone will be eating food pills, "like on ''Star Trek." In "Tango de los Pistoleros", a new missile invisible to radar is described as a Romulan cloaking device. In "The Lying Game", a metal detector is referred to as a tricorder, and the man using it as Mr. Spock. ''Looking Co-starring Scott Bakula. In the second season episode "Looking for Results", Kevin introduces Patrick to the game , and explains that there are cards around numerous themes including Star Trek. ''Lost'' To promote , the episode "The Variable" featured an with the . Sawyer has called Jin "Sulu" and Desmond Scotty. (Jin is played by Daniel Dae Kim, who was a guest actor on both and ) In "What Kate Does", Dogen has a baseball on his desk like Captain Sisko. A life-size poster of Captain Kirk is visible in Damon Lindelof's office in the Season 3 DVD extra "Lost in a Day", at the "4:39 pm Los Angeles" segment. "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" In this episode Boone and Locke discuss redshirts. (Locke is played by Terry O'Quinn, who was a guest on .) Red shirts became a motif since this episode, with several characters dying while wearing one. "Do No Harm" During a flashback, Jack Shephard confides in his father before his wedding that he is having difficulty writing his vows, to which Christian Shephard responds with "you're a doctor, not a writer." This is a reference to the famous catch phrase of Doctor Leonard McCoy. "The Lie" Neil dies while wearing a redshirt. Locke remarks by that Kirk "sounds like a piss-poor captain" after the redshirt curse is pointed out to him. "This Place is Death" In this episode anthropologist Charlotte Lewis makes a sarcastic joke about being able to speak Klingon, in addition to Korean. ;Crossover performers *Sam Anderson *Alan Dale *Fionnula Flanagan *Daniel Dae Kim *Terry O'Quinn *Daniel Roebuck *Titus Welliver ;Production *J.J. Abrams, director of *Michael Giacchino, composer *Damon Lindelof, producer of , co-writer of ''Lucifer'' In Homewrecker, Ella Lopez manages to put together a broken champagne glass and proudly exclaims "Ta'von'lu", which she claims is Klingonese for "The King is dead", calling it a reference to three-dimensional chess played on Star Trek. =M= ''MacGyver'' In the episode "Bozer + Booze + Back to School", a college student is subdued by a shoulder grab knockout, which a character calls the Vulcan nerve pinch. ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' 2017 The West Harrison High School marching band of Gulfport, Mississippi, USA performed the song/track "Enterprising Young Men" from the soundtrack. ''MADtv'' "Star Trek: Deep Stain Nine" From the very first episode, MADtv parodied Trek with this "sequel" set aboard a laundry starship. * "Kirk and Spock Variety Hour" A "lost pilot" from 1975; Kirk (Will Sasso), Spock (Pat Kilbane), McCoy (guest star Tim Conlon) and Uhura (Debra Wilson) perform comedy skits with special guests Sammy Davis, Jr. (Phil LaMarr) and Phyllis Diller (herself). Featuring the June Taylor Tribbles. "Estrella Viaje" A Spanish-language version of Star Trek (one of several "Spanish remake" skits the show did). * "Martin Lawrence's Brushes with Death 4" Hosted by William Shatner (Sasso); parody of Fox specials focusing on actor Martin Lawrence's "bouts with exhaustion". "The Captain Kirk Show" Kirk (Sasso) and Spock (Kilbane) host a David Letterman-type talk show, complete with a Top Ten List and a "man on the street" segment where Spock goes up to total strangers on the street and talks to them. Martha Stewart (Mo Collins) appears on the show. "Shatner's Sperm Bank" Shatner (Sasso) tries to convince a woman (Alex Borstein) to purchase his sperm for in vitro fertilization. "Hollywood Squares: UPN Stars" Parody of the game show with rapper/actress Eve (Daniele Gaither) and a Klingon from (Jordan Peele) as the only two "celebrities". :Note: Debra Wilson – or actually, just her voice – was featured as Captain Lisa Cusak in the episode . She also provided the computer voice for the ''Star Trek: The Experience Klingon Encounter.'' ''Mad Men'' is a series set in the 1960s, reaching the first season of Star Trek in its fifth season. One fifth season episode, " ", features the character Paul Kinsey who has fallen on hard times and has his hopes pinned on a Star Trek spec script called "The Negron Complex". He gets in touch with his former colleague Harry Crane, who is a media buyer and thus could slip the script to NBC, or even mister Roddenberry himself. Although the script is said to be very bad, Kinsey thinks it would be good enough to open season 2. Crane however doubts that a second season will even be made. Interestingly, the premise featuring a race of Negrons who are enslaved to pick cotton for a race called the Caucasons, the twist being that the Negrons are white, is very similar to an actual story idea proposed in Star Trek is.... ''Malcolm in the Middle'' "Hal Grieves" After Hal's father (who had been played by Christopher Lloyd) dies and he becomes depressed, his friend, Abe invites George Takei (appearing as himself) to cheer him up. They talk about Star Trek and mention both and . ''Man Like Mobeen'' In "Moving Food", when Eight asks who Uncle Khan is, Mobeen replies that he is from Star Trek and that they would watch it later. The counter clerk who overhears this then gives them the Vulcan salute, and Eight refers to Khan as "Star Trek Man" later in the episode. ''Married... With Children'' "A Three Job, No Income Family" In this season 3 episode, Al Bundy takes a second job at a fast food restaurant called "Burger Trek", whose theme centers around the original Star Trek series, complete with TOS-inspired uniforms (which has a burger speared by a rocketship) worn by employees, the manager (played by Pauly Shore) being referred to as the captain, Al Bundy being called "Crewman Bundy" and the cashier area being referred to as the bridge. Al is expected to say "woosh" every time he sends the burgers down to the cashier area. His manager also reminds him of the mission they have to accomplish, which is "to go where no burger has gone before". Another announcement asks that "the crewman who overflowed the toilet please report to the bridge". "Married with Aliens" Al is visited by a group of aliens, who steal his socks as a resource to fuel their spaceship. At the end of the episode he makes the Vulcan salute while saying goodbye to them. "Kelly Does Hollywood: Part 2" Al tries to sell an idea for a television series called Shoe Trek, about "a shoe salesman in the 23rd century", to a producer, but he's turned down. Later he sees the show on TV (with a character named Mr. Sock), realizing they stole his idea. "If Al Had a Hammer" Kelly tells her brother, Bud "I'm sure lots of cool guys spend their Friday night watching ''Star Trek reruns hoping to catch a glimpse of Klingon Kleavage." "The Goodbye Girl" Recently employed at a TV based theme park, Kelly tells her family of her day, which involved a rather large woman being stuck in a turnstile. Kelly, thinking quickly for once, decided to grease her up with butter and then "''I went over to ''Star Trek Land, hot-wired the Enterprise and sent it up where no man has ever gone before." "No Ma'am" Marcy says to Al: "''Shut up, Klingon." "The Hood, the Bud & the Kelly: Part 2" Jefferson says "You know, Captain Kirk was wrong. The final frontier isn't space, it's the roof." "Calendar Girl" Bud needs twelve beautiful woman for a calendar. Kelly suggests his "Lieutenant Uhura doll" to be one of them. ''Medium'' In the episode "We Had a Dream", a murder victim's address is given as 1701 Pike's Way. ''Men Behaving Badly'' In this British sitcom, the entire episode of "Watching TV" takes place as Gary, Tony, Dorothy, and Deb are sitting in the lounge watching an episode of Star Trek. Although the title is not mentioned, it is obvious from their descriptions the episode is . As a fan of the series, Gary is keen to point out its classic status, stating that it is as fresh as it always has been, and that it has taught an entire generation about science, the Klingon language and how a crew of different nations can work together, "especially when there's no bloody Italians." As she is unfamiliar with the series, Deb often asks questions, and has to be corrected when she calls Spock, Spong. Gary also mentions when he was a child that he believed the captain's log was a real wooden log he kept in his office, to the amusement of Dorothy and Deborah. Tony also asks questions, but of a more irrelevant nature, such as how they clean the windscreen (referring to the viewscreen), if Kirk has a glove compartment, and whether the bridge crew swivel their chairs when no one is looking. He and Gary also do a duet impression of the door "swoosh". At the end of the episode Tony flips open the TV remote in the style of a communicator, says "beam us up, Scotty" and all four disappear with a transporter effect. ''The Mentalist'' Coproduced by Peter Lauritson with recurring appearances by Gregory Itzin and Malcolm McDowell and guest appearances by Robert Pine, Casey Biggs, John de Lancie, and Linda Park, as well as John Billingsley and Connor Trinneer together in one episode. Robert Duncan McNeill directed at least one episode. One recurring story line is the pursuit of a serial killer named "Red John," a possible play on Redjac. "Red Rum" Agent Rigsby compares witchcraft to other "nerdy" lifestyles such as Star Trek or yoga. "Red Hot" Zoe McLellan plays a woman with the last name "Bajoran," a coincidental reference to her role of Tal Celes. "The Red Mile" Ethan Phillips plays a character helping alleged victims of alien abductions. His character is named "Newsom Kirk", the last name being commented upon as an amusing coincidence. ''Mercy Point'' A sci-fi hospital drama starring Star Trek: New Frontier audiobook narrator Joe Morton and featuring Salli Elise Richardson. One of the ads for it had the tagline "Think of it as Deep Space 911." ''Misfits'' Simon is able to discover the presence of a shapeshifter, having watched Star Trek. ''Misfits of Science'' This short-lived 1980s superhero / sci-fi series co-starred Kevin Peter Hall. The series featured production design by John Jefferies, set decoration by John M. Dwyer, and music by Basil Poledouris. In the main characters' laboratory, a picture of the original USS Enterprise can be seen on the bulletin board. In the episode "Guess What's Coming to Dinner", a scientist (James Sloyan)'s son says, referring to his father's crackpot home laboratory: "I mean I really want them to find me in there on the starship ''Enterprise, right?" Sloyan's character also says ""What would Captain Kirk say? Beam me aboard, Scotty." At another point, Billy ( ) says: ""We're talking major breakthroughs. We're talking to go where no man has ever gone before." In another episode, a character asks: "''Is Captain Kirk under siege by the Klingons?". ''Mr. Show with Bob and David'' This sketch show occasionally featured Sarah Silverman. One sketch of the second season episode "The Biggest failure in Broadway history" features an iguana called Sulu, who while not explicitly linked to the Star Trek character, is the last in a long series of pets named after science fiction characters) Mock the Week The British comedy panel show Mock the Week regularly features an improvisation round called "Scenes we'd like to see", a topic on one episode being "Deleted lines from Star Trek". The suggestions are: * ( mimes flipping a communicator) "Kirk to ''Enterprise." (He moves around) "''OK, how about if I stand over here?" * ( speaks gibberish) "Scotty, that's the most convincing your accent has ever been." * : "Captain, I can see an alien ship. It's not showing up on the RADAR. It's a circular vessel with some sort of lettering and numbers – oh, no, sorry, it's my tax disc." * Hugh Dennis: "I have no emotion. My mother was a Vulcan, my father was ." * : "All right, which one of you ate my Scotch egg?" * Frankie Boyle: "This is the Federation of Gay Planets. Open your docking bay and prepare to be boarded." * (Russell Howard mimes pulling a towel between his legs) "Tell you what, Spock, your towel is a lot softer than mine." * : "Captain's log, just seen some aliens. O-M-G W-T-F L-O-L smiley face." * Frankie Boyle: "Who are these terrifying aliens?" "You can't call them that anymore, captain. It's 'Uhura' and 'Sulu. " * (Hugh Dennis puts on a German accent) "Vilkom to ze SS ''Enterprise ." * : "''Now which one of you put your red top in the washing with all the yellow ones?" * (Russell Howard acts effeminately) "There's going to be some changes around here. They call me 'Captain Tattybojangles. " * Frankie Boyle: "What's wrong, Captain Picard?" "What's wrong''? I'm a serious Shakespearean actor and I'm talking to ambassador of the fucking worm people!'' Another episode featured the topic "Things you wouldn't hear in a blockbuster movie", to which Hugh Dennis suggested "There's good news and bad news captain. We can't find Spock, but we have found and someone thinks they've spotted ." In another episode's round of "What is the Question", the panelists are asked what question would give the answer of "one in five hundred". jokingly suggests "How many ''Star Trek fans have touched a real woman?". ''Modern Family In the third season episode "Virgin Territory" Cameron says "Revenge is a dish best served cold" when finding his Tupperware in Claire's house, referencing the quote Khan made in . In the fifth season episode "The Wedding, Part One", Alex mistakes a Star Wars reference her father Phil makes as one from Star Trek. In the eighth season episode "Five Minutes", a student in Alex's dorm is overheard saying that they are "firing up" a hologram of the Starship in five minutes. In the tenth season episode "Supershowerbabybowl", Phil hears the noise coming from Haley's ski pants, and comments that it sounds like the doors opening on the Starship Enterprise. Mork and Mindy In the first season episode "Mork Runs Down", Mork gives someone a Vulcan nerve pinch after saying that he'd seen it on TV. In the fourth season episode "Mork, Mindy and Mearth Meet MILT", Mork and Mearth beam home, only to have William Shatner "crossbeam" between them. There's some playful banter before Shatner says, "Beam me up, Orson" and vanishes. Mork then comments "Wait a minute. You've got to tell me if they kill off Spock or not." The episode aired four months before the premiere of . Also, the series featured a number of reused costumes from , most notably Mork's space suit, which was a modified version of the costume worn by Phillip Pine as Colonel Green in . In the first season episode, "Mork Goes Public" another character can be seen wearing an environmental suit from , complete with a helmet from . ''The Muppet Show'' "Pigs in Space" was a mixed parody of both Star Trek and old science fiction serials. It was a repeated skit on The Muppet Show and involved the adventures of a number of pigs on a space ship known as the USS Swinetrek. In the Muppets Tonight spin-off during the 1990s, "Pigs in Space" returned as "Deep Dish Nine: The Next Generation of Pigs in Space" with a new crew and spaceship. One such sketch featured an appearance by Leonard Nimoy. In an 1980 episode featuring singer as celebrity guest, Baez mentions the "Enterprise communicators". After The Muppet Show, the Muppets have been cited as spoofing and referencing Star Trek on several occasions. See the ''Star Trek'' article at the Muppet Wiki for a list. Murdoch Mysteries The episode "Marked Twain", featured William Shatner as the titular author. He mentions having been a riverboat captain at one point (which the author was), and references something about non-interference with one's way of life. Later in the same season, in the episode "Barenaked Ladies", a factory owner is named James Kirkham. ''My Hero'' In episode 1.06, "The Party's Over", when Tyler tells Mrs. Raven that Janet is going out with the superhero Thermoman, Mrs. Raven sarcastically remarks "and I'm shacking up with Captain Kirk". In episode 2.05, "Nemesis", Janet and her alien boyfriend George go to his school reunion. As the guests are aliens it is disguised as a sci-fi convention. Several of the guests wear TOS-era Starfleet uniform; George wears a gold command division uniform, Janet wears a red operations division uniform, and two men are seen to be wearing blue science division uniforms. When Janet finds she has a hole in her tights, she says that if anyone notices she could say it's a phaser burn. In episode 4.05, "Space Virus", Piers gets Tyler to be on his show due to his delusions. He asks how many multiple personalities he has and Tyler says that Mr. Spock is one of his multiple six personalities. ''My Parents Are Aliens'' At the start of series 8 there are two characters Dan and Dinesh who become friends with someone who owns rare comics. When he says that his going to sell them for a fortune Dinesh says the Klingon phrase "Hab SoSlI' Quch!" which translates as "Your mother has a smooth forehead". Dan then says "you speak Klingon". ''My Phone Genie'' In episode two, "Home Movie", Gene puts Jaz and her friends into various movie settings when Jaz wishes that her Saturday afternoon could be more interesting than just watching DVDs. One setting is the bridge of a spaceship fighting a low-budget space battle against a Klingonesqe alien reminiscent of . Jaz and Gene wear the alternate reality seen in , which was based on the mid 2260s-early 2270s worn in The Original Series. Strangely, Gene wears a gold command division uniform, while Jaz wears a red operations division uniform, even though Jaz is in the role of the captain. ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' * See main article: Mystery Science Theater 3000. ''MythBusters'' In the episode "Mini Myth Mayhem", the second team tested if Kirk's hastily fashioned gunpowder and bamboo cannon from the TOS episode was feasible. After testing, the result of "Gorn Cannon," as they dubbed the myth, was "Busted." The bamboo wasn't strong enough to contain the explosion, and 32 experimental formulations with the raw ingredients (as Kirk had found on the asteroid) failed to yield the commercial grade gunpowder that was needed for the proper explosive force. Even with the Bamboo reinforced at the bottom and using commercial grade powder, bamboo still shattered, "killing" their Kirk stand-in dummy (whom the team dressed in a red shirt). The Gorn cutout, staged at a similar distance to the event, was only grazed. =N= ''NCIS'' Featuring Alicia Coppola, Dina Meyer, Enrique Murciano, Stephanie Niznik, Marina Sirtis, Scottie Thompson, Susanna Thompson, Terry O'Quinn, Salli Elise Richardson, Leslie Hope, Martha Hackett, Scott Bakula, Zoe McLellan (who appeared in its parent show JAG with David Andrews), and Linda Park. A subtle hint is made in the series to Starfleet Medical, as the NCIS Chief Medical Examiner's ambulance, featured on several occasions throughout the series, carries the symbol that was originally designed by Lee Cole for , and which has never gained formal real world recognition. NCIS and its spin-offs are (co-)produced by CBS Television Studios (formerly CBS Paramount Television), the Alma Mater of televised Star Trek. "Marine Down" "Ducky," the NCIS Chief Medical Examiner, asked Special Agent Tony DiNozzo if he knew what a was, to which he replied "I'm guessing it's not an alien on ''Star Trek." "Vanished" DiNozzo gives Special Agent Timothy McGee the Vulcan salute after the he finds an alien mask and magnet planted in a crop circle. “Jeopardy” Special Agent DiNozzo says that he’s worried Agent David will use the “Vulcan death grip” on him. Coincidentally, this episode also guest stars Tim Russ and Connor Trinneer. "Witch Hunt" McGee can speak some Klingonese, after the NCIS team gatecrash a Halloween party, where one of the suspects is dressed up as a Klingon. The man in costume was able to say "''your mother has a smooth forehead", and "Klingons don't surrender", both in Klingon, and brandish a toy bat'leth, before team leader Jethro Gibbs tackles him. Later, upon seeing the suspect unnerved by Gibbs' silent "interrogation", DiNozzo says, "(Is) General Kang crying or is that just sweat?", to which McGee, after thirty minutes alone with Gibbs, "even ''Klingons have their limits''"; discussing the case itself, DiNozzo tells McGee that, "According to six people, Worf here was at the party when the little girl was kidnapped." After questioning, DiNozzo attempts to tell his boss that the man was clearly not the kidnapper, and Gibbs responds, "Of course not. Ever read a Klingon's face?... it ain't that easy." "The San Dominick" Ellie Bishop goes through a no-win test when participating in joint training exercises between NCIS and the Coast Guard; McGee mentions and the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario to her when she's upset about failing, also mentioning in passing that their direct boss, Gibbs, had passed the test. In order to understand where she did go wrong, the slightly empathetically challenged Bishop subsequently reviews Wrath of Khan and afterward makes a faux pas by assuming that Gibbs (who, unbeknownst to her, is standing right behind her), like Captain Kirk, had cheated on the test. "Rendezvous" NOAA employee Curtis Hubley does a bad imitation of Shatner as Kirk, saying "Full power, Scotty." ''NCIS: Los Angeles'' Featuring Miguel Ferrer, Jonathan Frakes, Cyia Batten, Alicia Coppola, and Spencer Garrett. "Search and Destroy" Sam Hanna remarks, "Spock says, logic is the beginning of wisdom, not the end", quoting . Then he says, "Gotta love ''Star Trek." "Spiral" Callen locks himself in a room where a potentially lethal virus has been released, to protect his coworkers. Two weeks later, he wakes up to find himself recovering in a CDC hospital room after being given an antidote. This parallels Kirk's sacrifice and two-week unconscious period in . "The Grey Man" When discussing how best to extract a women and her seven year old daughter from a restaurant guarded by drug cartel members, Deeks says that his plan is to live long and prosper. ''NCIS: New Orleans Starring Scott Bakula and Zoe McLellan, and featuring Steven Weber and Dean Stockwell. Guest stars include Leslie Hope. "You'll Do" When Sebastian tries to describe the effects of flunitrazepam on a person, he asks, "You ever see [[The Enemy Within (episode)|that episode of ''Star Trek when Kirk gets tanked up on Saurian Brandy?]]", but nobody gets the reference. "How Much Pain Can You Take?" Sebastian describes a fragmented bullet as "Enterprise'' at the end of Search for Spock shattered," then clarifies by saying that "''like at the end of ''Voyage Home, I was able to reconstruct one of the bullets just enough to analyze it." When he tries to explain why the bullets aren't in the ballistics database, he's told "''As long as the answer doesn't include another ''Star Trek reference." ''The Newsroom Featuring Salli Elise Richardson. "Amen" Maggie calls Jim "James Tiberius Harper" when berating him about taking Lisa out for Valentine's Day. "5/1" Maggie calls Jim "James Tiberius Harper" a second time while berating him for fraudulently telling Lisa that he loved her. "The Blackout Part 2: Mock Debate" Jim says to Lisa that they have a Vulcan mind meld going on between them. "Red Team III" Don partially gets out Spock's "The needs of the many..." line from before Jerry cuts him off. "Oh Shenandoah" Jim has watched Star Trek on his iPad on a plane, which his partner Maggie confuses for Star Wars. Jim remarks that both are excellent examples of genius, though different in every way. Later in the episode, he is again seen watching Star Trek: The Original Series on his iPad. ''Night Court'' Starring John Larroquette, Night Court had several Trek references, the most notorious being the episode where Bull wins a toupee in a contest and chooses the "Shatner Turbo 2000". The hairpiece has the side effect of making the wearer overwhelmingly attractive to women. Actor Brent Spiner appeared multiple times prior to the start of . One episode even had two groups of Trekkies – one dressed in TOS uniforms and the other in TNG uniforms and led by a guy being Geordi La Forge – with the latter eventually beaming out of the courtroom. ''Numb3rs'' Featuring Ethan Phillips, Connor Trinneer, and Gregg Henry. unknown episode Larry explains the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|TOS Enterprise]]'s chain of command succession to Megan. "Brutus" Larry's cellphone ringtone is a communicator chirp. "Friendly Fire" Jordan Farmar tells Larry he'd seen the new three times while making a simulated space shuttle orbiter reentry flight. =O= ''The Office (American) In a deleted scene from the second season episode "Christmas Party", Regional Manager Michael Scott speaks of his employees as various North Pole figures, but when he gets to Dwight Schrute (Rainn Wilson's character), dressed for the occasion with the green hat and pointed ears of an elf, he says that Dwight "looks like Spock to me" – which annoys Dwight to no end, since he has another, correct set of ears for Spock at home. :While the ''Trek connection is not mentioned, in the second season finale, "Casino Night", Darryl Philbin, the African-American warehouse manager who often amuses himself by introducing a gullible Michael to comically inaccurate representations of black culture, teaches him an elaborate "ghetto" handshake, part of which involves putting making a Vulcan salute and connecting their hands in the open space between the middle and ring fingers.'' In the fifth season episode "Business Ethics", after Dwight claims to "never" take personal time during work hours, Jim Halpert, his supervisor/tormentor, and Andy Bernard, the co-worker he can't stand, have a conversation in which, among other things, they claim Klingons (like Wookiees) are a race in Dwight's beloved Battlestar Galactica (as well as calling Ronald D. Moore's "re-imaginined" series a "shot-for-shot remake" of the original), daring Dwight to intervene, which would not be work-related and prove him wrong. In the sixth season episode "The Delivery", Dwight and Angela are developing a contract for a potential baby between them. Dwight tries to include Worf as a potential name, though Angela tells him not to include Star Trek names. ''Orange is the new Black'' Starring Kate Mulgrew and Michael Harney In "WAC Pack", Red (played by Kate Mulgrew) uses her political power to install someone to the Woman's Advisory Council over Nicky. Nicky, who views Red as her true mother, complains that she thought she was Red's right hand woman. "I thought I was your Spock." In a later episode, Red admits that she trusts Nicky more than any other woman at the prison. In "A Whole Other Hole", Larry makes up a story about having met his "wife" Polly at a Star Trek convention, where they were both dressed as Klingons. In "It Sounded Nicer in My Head", Alex Vause is offhandedly called "Playboy's Vulcan of the month". A few episodes later in "Turn Table Turn", Caputo accidentally threatens to come down on two inmates like the wrath of Khan, instead of the wrath of god. In "Full Bush, Half Snickers", a number of characters discuss how consequential ' is as to bucking established order, with JFK, , and the first interracial kiss on Star Trek. This presumably relates to the episode , which in reality aired in 1968. The season six finale, "Be Free", features a scene where Badison is trying to establish a hand signal at which her people will attack. The first signal is shot down as denoting scissoring, and the second for being the , after which she settles down on the Vulcan salute, which is described as "the shocker for Trekkies". ''Orphan Black'' In the episode "Variable and Full of Perturbation", Cosima asks Scott "do you need me to beam me up, Scotty?" after he learns her nature as a clone. In the third season episode "Formalized, Complex, and Costly" Felix calls Scott "lieutenant Scotty", which he corrects as "lieutenant commander" even after Cosima claims he is barely a Trekkie. ''The Orville'' * See main article: The Orville. The Outer Limits (1995-2002 series) In the fifth season episode "Alien Radio", disc jockey Stan Harbinger says UFO believers are "even lower on the food chain than Trekkies". In the same season episode, "Better Luck Next Time", a detective tells his partner (played by Megan Gallagher), that the man claiming to be invaded by an alien parasite, "might be missing from a ''Star Trek convention''". In the sixth season episode "Down to Earth", set at a UFO convention, a character tells another UFO believer that aliens can "liquidate you faster than you could say Ceti Alpha V". Later in the episode, the same man uses the Vulcan nerve pinch on another character. The 1990s revival of the original The Outer Limits series was narrated by Kevin Conway as the "Control Voice", and featured many Star Trek alumni in guest roles, including Rene Auberjonois, Clancy Brown, Kim Cattrall, Bill Cobbs, Ronny Cox, Nicole de Boer, John de Lancie, Michael Dorn, Kirsten Dunst, Michelle Forbes, Robert Foxworth, Matt Frewer, Joel Grey, Bob Gunton, Clint Howard, Andrea Martin, Malcolm McDowell, Leonard Nimoy, France Nuyen, Leland Orser, Ron Perlman, Robert Picardo, Harve Presnell, Saul Rubinek, Alan Ruck, William Sadler, Chris Sarandon, Michael Sarrazin, John Savage, Dwight Schultz, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, David Ogden Stiers, Kate Vernon, Nana Visitor, David Warner, and Wil Wheaton. The series' writing / producing staff included Naren Shankar, Manny Coto, Melinda M. Snodgrass, and Joseph Stefano. Joseph L. Scanlan and Adam Nimoy directed episodes, while Joel Goldsmith wrote several scores for the series, and Mary Jo Slater served as casting director. =P= ''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' In the third season episode 'Summer of '92', there is a scene at a swap meet where Jerry is trying to sell a model of the starship Enterprise from to a potential buyer played by Michael Dorn, who asks (in Worf's voice): "How do I know those are the authentic photon torpedo tubes?" ''Parks and Recreation'' Starring Adam Scott. "Born & Raised" (although at that point still unnamed and simply referred to as a sequel) is mentioned, and Ben Wyatt wonders if the romance between Uhura and Spock will continue. ''The Paul Hogan Show'' Sketch show featuring the pre-Crocodile Dundee Paul Hogan. It led to his national fame within Australia. Trek is parodied on several occasions, notably as "Star Trot" featuring a Spock with ears somewhat like Prince Charles and an Australian character seemingly based on Scotty, and also a send up of the tagline "To go boldly where no man has gone before" showing Captain Kirk going into the ladies' toilet. ''Peep Show'' In the fourth season episode "Holiday", Jez calls Mark Scotty, and tells him to engage warp factor three. Mark's inner monologue then considers Jez to be "cross breeding with aliens" while he is "down with the probably cancer causing engines". In the sixth season episode "Das Boot", Mark sarcastically asks his wife if she's decided to name their child Spock among other weird names. ''Perfect Strangers'' In "Just Desserts", when Larry suggests that selling Balki's bibi-bobkas could prove to be a good venture in American free enterprise, Balki misinterprets him by asking if he'll get to meet Captain Kirk and Scotty, to which Larry corrects him by saying "No, Balki, that's the starship ''Enterprise." In "Car Tunes", when Balki and Larry hide in Larry's car trunk to try and find out who's been stealing his car stereo, the car begins to move with them trapped inside and running out of air, leading Balki to describe his plan to escape, having seen it in where the Klingons seize control of the life support system of the ''Enterprise leading Captain Kirk to tell Scotty "you've got to get us out here!" with Scotty replying "I can't give you any more power! We're out of dilithium crystals!" and Dr. McCoy griping "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a machine!" ''Power Rangers'' Various seasons of the series has had the following actors/actresses, including: *Dave Mallow *Robert L. Zachar *Michael J. O'Laskey *Jennifer Tung *Hilary Shepard Turner *Peter Greenwood *Doug Stone *Diane Salinger *Eddie Frierson *Edward Laurence Albert *Jack Guzman *Chris Violette ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' The episode "Water You Thinking?" had Skull making several references including if the Alien Rangers could defeat a Klingon and later asking if they met Captain Kirk. ''Power Rangers in Space'' When creating the sixth season of Power Rangers, the writers decided to create an intergalactic series that would close the first six seasons of the show. The decision to make a space show was finalized after seeing sketches of Denji Sentai Megaranger (the Japanese show that Power Rangers in Space was loosely based off of) of spaceships and the rangers riding surfboards in space. However, the staff later learned that while Megaranger had space vehicles, in reality, the show never left Earth. The writers decided to proceed with the space angle anyway, and this is reflected in some of the show's dialogue and the sets, some of which (especially the bridge of the ranger's Astro Megaship) are clearly inspired by Star Trek. The show even featured a "simu-deck" that in one episode suffered a breakdown as well as food synthesizers that functioned very similar to a replicator. ''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' In the episode "Deep Down Under," before the Dino Charge Rangers' Plesio Charge Megazord's final strike against Meteor, Shelby said to the Rangers "Let's make space his final frontier!" ''The Price is Right'' During the 12th season premiere (which aired on September 12, 1983), one of the showcases dealt with archaeologists of the future discovering long-lost prizes from The Price is Right showcases buried underground, complete with the theme from playing over several prize descriptions. A 33rd season showcase entitled "Star Schlep" dealt with an incompetent crew of models (in TNG-era uniforms) trying to pilot their ship while encountering prizes along the way. ''Project: ALF'' One of the doctors asks ALF if he knows about Star Trek. He replies, "It's the show which those people watch who have no lives". This TV movie featured Miguel Ferrer and John Schuck in the cast. ''Psych'' The USA Network detective series Psych heavily referenced Star Trek and also starred Corbin Bernsen as Shawn's father Henry. Steven Weber, Ray Wise, Malcolm McDowell, William Shatner, Madchen Amick, Diedrich Bader, Diora Baird, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Weller, Olivia d'Abo, Paul Sorvino's daughter Mira Sorvino, and Jeri Ryan have also guest-starred. "Game, Set... Muuurder?" Shawn and Gus are hired to locate a woman named "Deanna Sirtis," whose name was apparently derived from Deanna Troi and Marina Sirtis. "Shawn vs. the Red Phantom" Shawn and Gus investigate a crime at a comic book convention. In order to enter the convention without tickets, they pose as George Takei's assistants. Takei appears as himself – he is initially confused by the strangers who claim to know him, but is soon convinced by their story and their promise to bring him fresh blueberries. Gus, an admitted Trek fan, salivates over the prospect of spending time with one of his idols. Shawn, however, has only a fleeting knowledge of Takei, never quite getting the name Sulu correct, and mistaking basic Trek facts. "American Duos" A reference to is made, which begins with Shawn and Gus watching an American Idol-like reality show called American Duos. Attempting to convince Shawn that Duos is not simply a copy-cat show, Gus states that, on Duos, two people sing at the same time and they must be in sync with each other – to become one with each other, "like ''V'Ger and Stephen Collins in Star Trek I." "If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead?" Shawn mentions the title of a class as "Physics II: The Wrath of Khan". "Rob-A-Bye Baby" There's a security company named "Startek" and Shawn continues to call the second-in-command of Startek "Spock". "Cog Blocked" Gus gives the hostess "Spock", "Picard", and "Data" as part of the massive list of names to check against her reservation list. "Not Even Close ... Encounters" Geordi La Forge's VISOR appeared in the collection of Dennis, and was later worn by Gus. =Q= ''QI When discussing retro-reflective cloaks in episode 12 of season 9, Stephen Fry comments that cloaking devices are at an early stage, but that the Romulans have them. ''Quantum Leap'' Starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell, and guest-starring Terry Farrell and Tamlyn Tomita. "Star Light, Star Bright" Sam Beckett leaps into the body of an elderly man who encounters a UFO. While Al tries to get Sam to stop obsessing over the sighting he says the following quote, "A little reading? About flying saucers and little aliens and Beam Me Up, Scotty?" ''Quark'' A 1970s sci-fi comedy on NBC that had numerous references to Trek throughout its short run. ''Queer as Folk'' (original UK Version) In Episode 2 of the first season, a geeky character is approached by someone saying "beam me up, Scotty. Klingons on the starboard bow, that's your thing, innit?" (apparently referencing the song ''Star Trekkin'' by the Firm). However, it turns out he is not so much a Star Trek fan but rather a fan of Doctor Who. =R= ''The Rally To Restore Sanity and/or Fear'' Jon tells Stephen there's corbomite in Stephen's water bottle. ''Red Dwarf'' British science fiction comedy is set aboard a derelict mining ship in the far future. The first episodes were made several years into the run of TNG, and there are a number of similar tropes, e.g. Rimmer is a sentient hologram (with an H on his forehead to distinguish him from humans), there is an android character, Kryten, who is trying to discover his humanity (including emotions and sexual experience) and there is also a speaking supercomputer Holly (which has gone senile due to millions of years alone in space). Unlike the Enterprise computer, Holly rarely gets things right. A number of episodes are also set on a shuttlecraft, which has to be fixed up regularly. Besides the hologram Rimmer, many episodes are set in holographic alternate realities such as the "Better than Life" game. There is also a Talkie Toaster, which might be seen as a parody of the voice activated food replicator; tractor beams and various shapeshifting characters. The Red Dwarf universe also has an equivalent to Starfleet in the Space Corps. Its creators vowed to steer clear of robots and aliens early on, as they thought they were cliché. Robots in fact made an early appearance while aliens never have, in contrast to Trek. The latter have been replaced plotwise with G.E.L.F.s – genetically engineered life forms which could be seen as an extreme analog to Augments. The episodes " " and " " feature uniforms similar in structure to those in use from the late 2270s to 2350s and from 2373 onward, respectively. The unmade episode " " would have featured the Cat going on a pon farr-style sex rampage. "Nanarchy" Kryten's nanobots/nanites take over Red Dwarf and steal it beginning a thirteen episode story arc, which begins at the start of season five. In the episode Nanarchy,the crew discover exactly who stole their ship, and try to communicate with the nanites, in what might be seen as a parody of Wes Crusher's unintentional release in the TNG episode . "Bodyswap" In the episode " ", Rimmer and Lister swap bodies so that Rimmer can exercise Lister's body without the latter having to do any work. When Lister's body winds up in worse shape afterward, having swapped back, Rimmer tries to shift the blame by pointing out problems Lister already had, stating. "Urine should only be green if you're Mr. Spock." "The Last Day" In the episode " " at the end of season 3, Mechanoid Kryten is to be replaced by a newer model and has been ordered to terminate himself. His crewmates rally round him in support, promising to reject the replacement. Astonished, Kryten remarks "Is this the Human value you call 'friendship'?" In response, a hungover Lister replies "Don't give me the ''Star Trek crap, it's too early in the morning." "Legion" The episode " " had Kryten telling Rimmer he would use an "Ionian Nerve Grip" to knock him out, only to then hit him on the head with a vase. "Psirens" " " features space sirens that try and lure men to their doom, in a much more extreme idea explored in . Also to be seen are a number of derelict ships taken from other franchises, including a ship. Furthermore the scene in which the crew tries to decide which of two Listers is the real one makes it one of many series homages to . "Back to Earth" In " ", the four main characters mention that "transporting" is a method of travel used on ''Star Trek. Kryten uses a Psi-Scan, an instrument analogous to a tricorder which appears in a number of other episodes. "Epideme" The episode " " mentions a universal translator. In most other cases Kryten translates, but such a device is hinted at elsewhere. "Terrorform" " " features a planetoid on which fantasies go horribly wrong and could be seen as a parody of Shore Leave Planet. "Demons and Angels" " " features a triplicator, which resembles a replicator, but which goes horribly wrong, by producing two replications – one being exceedingly good and the other horribly bad. ''Revolting'' The first episode of this BBC political satire series featured a sketch in which a technology company had developed a virtual reality game which allowed CEOs of multinational corporations to experience what it would be like to pay tax. The room in which it is set is black with yellow squares, identical to a holodeck. ''Roseanne'' In the season four episode "Santa Claus", Roseanne finds out that Darlene has befriended the owner of a bookstore who would like to take Darlene to a Star Trek convention with her. She tells Roseanne that she understands why she would say no, but reassures her that she and her husband are "perfectly normal people who just happen to dress up like Romulans once or twice a year." ''Royal Pains'' Featuring Zoe McLellan, Padma Lakshmi, and Bob Gunton. "Fools Russian" When Brody offers to let Evan and Paige get married on one of his space tourism flights, Evan reenacts the lirpa fight between James T. Kirk and Spock from with him. The discussion later leads to going through the other series to find space weddings, such as and , which Brody says "doesn't count." Later, Evan wants his nickname to be "Tiberius," and he and Brody quibble over whether to call Sacani "Spock" or "Bones." =S= ''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' In the episode "Gift of Gab", Sabrina praises Adrienne Barbeau, appearing as herself in the episode, for her role of Cretak in . Barbeau appeared in the episode . ''Salute Your Shorts'' In the show's summer camp setting, character Sponge Harris organized a Star Trek club for some of his fellow campers. His bunkmate, Bobby Budnick, gave him a hard time about this, once jokingly calling him Spock. ''Saturday Night Live'' * See main article: Saturday Night Live. ''Scandal'' In the episode "Top of the Hour", Harrison Wright talks about setting "tazers to stun". ''Scorpion'' Justin Lin is the executive producer of several episodes, and was one of the writers of the pilot. Guest stars include Corbin Bernsen, Nazneen Contractor, Shohreh Aghdashloo, and Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond participant Peri Gilpin. Episode directors include LeVar Burton. "Pilot" An airplane pilot character is named "Captain Pike". Also, a character uses the phrase "punch it" ( ) to refer to stepping on the accelerator of a car. "Plutonium Is Forever" Agent Cabe Gallo gets locked in a nuclear facility that is about to melt down, referencing Spock's death in and Kirk's death in . (Unlike them, he escapes alive.) "Forget Me Nots" An ex-Secret Service agent calls Sylvester "Cupcake". This is also what calls Kirk in the bar fight scene in . "Cliffhanger" A scientist named Jim dies in a chamber that fills up with sarin gas. ( ) "Tech, Drugs, and Rock'n'Roll" Walter sucks the air out a room, leaving Toby unable to breathe, in order to rescue a building full of people. (Needs of the many) ( ) "Djibouti Call" A minor character is named "Major Janeway". "Faire is Foul" Sylvester rallies his fellows nerds at the Renaissance fair to stop two crooks with a speech in which he mentions the phrase "Live long and prosper". "The Bunker Games" Sylvester defeats a computer by occupying it fully with a conundrum like Kirk did many times in . "Dork Day Afternoon" Toby expresses the need to get his sperm sample to the fertility clinic at warp speed. ''seaQuest DSV'' (1993-1996) Starring Marco Sanchez, featured a similar format to Star Trek; where Trek was set in space and aboard a starship, seaQuest DSV was set underwater and aboard a submarine. The visual effects, in the form of the fledgling technique of CGI, for the series were produced by visual effects company Amblin Imaging, which was especially established for this series, counting among its staffers Robert Bonchune. Both company (for the first two seasons of Voyager) and Bonchune later worked on Star Trek, whereas Bonchune's supervisor, Michael Shea, was at the time engaged (and later married) to Star Trek art department staffer and model maker Dana White. Long serving Star Trek Production Illustrator John Eaves has served as the series' storyboard artist, whereas Joe Conti started out his career as digital artist, working on seaQuest DSV. The series, running for three seasons, was produced by Universal Studios. Actually, the series was an unadulterated and clearcut Star Trek franchise emulation attempt, as Universal was one of the major Hollywood studios that became increasingly envious of Paramount Pictures for its long-lived financial success it enjoyed with their Star Trek franchise. Former seaQuest production staffer Ben Betts confirmed, "They definitely wanted to have something like ''Star Trek. They wouldn't say that aloud, but that was what they were going for. They were trying to find Star Trek under water. Everything was there, except for the stories. They didn't have enough of a human element so they'd get caught up in the technology...kind of fall back on the technology to bail everybody out by the end of the episode. It was plain as day to people working on the show. Everything was right. They were spending the money to make the graphics look good, the CGI looked great, the sets were well lit, they had a pretty good cast...but it didn't work. It still wasn't Star Trek." (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, pp. 50-51, 54) Becoming a minor, obscure footnote in science fiction television history, ''seaQuest DSV has all but been forgotten, whereas Eaves and Betts himself, like Amblin and Bonchune, went on to work for the Star Trek franchise. The failure of the series though, eventually led up to Universal revisiting its old Battlestar Galactica franchise, ultimately resulting in Ronald D. Moore's revamped version, which started its run in 2003. Set homages -NCC1701 in seaQuest DSV]] * In "Hide and Seek" (S01E17), when Milos Tezlov (played by William Shatner) appears on a seaQuest vidlink, the ID code at the bottom of the screen reads "JTK-NCC1701", referring to "James T. Kirk" and the registry number of the in the classic Star Trek series. The other ID at the top is the date we shot that live video chat 1-25-1994 on Stage 17 at Universal Studios, Los Angeles. Later, when Tezlov's enemies demand the seaQuest turn him over, the ID code on the vid-link reads "WS-NC-1701A", referring to 'W'illiam 'S'hatner and the newer ''Enterprise''-A from and . * The bridge on the seaQuest II was designed to resemble the bridge of the from The Next Generation. (Specifically, the command column where Captain Bridger, Commander Ford, and Lieutenant O'Neill usually sat resembles the command center where Picard, Riker, and Troi usually sat.) * The chair in the holographic-projection room aboard the seaQuest II – as seen in such episodes as "Vapors" (S02E04) and "The Sincerest Form of Flattery" (S02E06) – is the same kind of chair as the captain's chair from the Enterprise from . The chair was also used in the "execution tape" in "Splashdown" (S02E20). * In "Dream Weaver" (S02E14), when the Stormer plunges to his death, he lands beside a monument to the "Nomad Probe", which was launched in 2002, designed to seek out new lifeforms, a reference to the ''Nomad'' probe featured in the classic Star Trek episode . * The sign of "The Dagger's Sheath", a club featured in the episode "Smoke on the Water" (S03E03), is written in the title typeface of The Next Generation. *In the episode "Equilibrium" (S03E07), Bridger uses a small craft that is known as a "DS9 shuttle". Dialogue references * The G.E.L.F.s (or "Daggers") share much in common with Khan Noonien Singh's Augments as portrayed in . * In the episode "Weapons of War" (S03E13, series finale), Captain Hudson informs a Macronesian captain "Do not lecture me about treaty violations." Klingon Commander Kruge said the same thing to Admiral Kirk in . ;Further information * cast and production crossovers * * ''Seinfeld'' In the episode "The Apartment", Seinfield talks about how he'd like his living room to be like the bridge of the (original) Enterprise. The episode "The Foundation" includes several Star Trek moments: Jerry quoting at a funeral, Kramer describing his katra as part of his martial arts discipline and telling Elaine that was better than Wrath of Khan, and George looking up and bellowing as the camera spins around him, a parody of the famous sequence from Wrath of Khan. The bellowing-and-spinning camera sequence would be parodied again in the episodes "The Dealership" and "The Susie." The show also featured Armin Shimerman (Quark) in the episode "The Caddie" where he played Kramer's new golf caddie, who was known as Stan the Caddie. :Note: Castmember Jason Alexander (George Costanza) is a self-proclaimed huge ''Trek fan and expert on The Original Series. He portrayed both Kurros in and Captain Kirk in the UPN special Ultimate Trek: Star Trek's Greatest Moments.'' ''Seven Days'' Starring Alan Scarfe. In one episode, main protagonist and time traveller Frank Parker was accidentally trapped in an evil alternate universe/timeline in which the USA is some kind of military/fascist regime, and he got in confrontation with a twisted, sadistic mirror version of Captain Craig Donovan who acted like some type of Gestapo-like officer and sported a slight goatee similar to the one the had in the TOS episode . In addition, writings in this universe were shown inverted, as if you were looking directly into a mirror. ''Shadoevision'' This special aired in after the first season of Star Trek: Voyager and the third season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and was created by Shadoe Stevens. The car driving scene in the montage included what sounded like a type 2 phaser sound from and Star Trek: Voyager. The very end of the special contains the sound when the ''Enterprise''-D enters warp drive in Star Trek: The Next Generation. ''The Shannara Chronicles'' (2016-2017) Set in a distant future, after a nuclear cataclysm which has destroyed human civilization as we know it, the series revolves around an Earth where magic has replaced science and is inhabited by humans and their mutated offspring, elves, trolls, gnomes and dwarfs, all at odds with each other, though with elves as the dominant (sub-)species. After an ancient evil is set to re-enter the world, an elf, elf-human hybrid, and a human are sent on a quest to find a defense against this evil, forced to set aside their differences. "Utopia" (SE01E08) In this episode the three heroes chance upon a human settlement, where its inhabitants are dead set on re-initializing human civilization as it was before the fall. In order to do this, they are collecting as many ancient artifacts as possible as they are able to, trying to reverse-engineer the science behind it, not entirely unsuccessfully as they are able to generate electricity, in a world otherwise devoid of it. One of the items they have procured is an old movie projector and what they believe to be an actual historical recording depicting some of the achievements of the ancient humans, shown in a recurrent festival. What they have actually obtained was a Super 8 film reel of in which Captain James T. Kirk and Spock are seen in discussion aboard USS Enterprise, also fleetingly seen, and likewise taken as proof of the great achievements of ancient humans. This the settlers take as evidence that elves (mistaking Spock for one, as they, like Vulcans, have pointed ears) and humans have worked harmoniously together in a dim and distant past. Shortly after the showing the village is overrun and destroyed by trolls, its inhabitants killed and with the three heroes barely escaping with their lives. of the Super 8 release, in which only Spock and Admiral Kirk were seen discussing in the officers' lounge, with Kirk entering; the theatrical cut had Doctor Leonard McCoy present in the scene as well, with Kirk and McCoy awaiting an entering Spock.|The short-lived two-season series had been a production.}} ''Sherlock'' Modern-day Sherlock Holmes starring Benedict Cumberbatch. "The Hounds of Baskerville" John Watson tries to sooth Holmes, after he rambles about emotions being "the grit on the lens; the fly in the ointment" by saying "All right, Spock, calm down." ''Shooting Stars'' In the second episode of the sixth series, presenter Vic Reeves takes guest Liz McClarnon to the center of the stage, accompanied by the Star Trek theme. Vic then points upwards as if looking to the stars before saying "look, that one's two hundred watts!", and the two then waltz to the music. ''Silicon Valley'' Featuring Matt McCoy. "Homicide" A note card in the Weaknesses quadrant of the SWOT board Gilfoyle and Dinesh have set up on not telling Blaine his stunt calculations are incorrect says "BLAINE’S FUNERAL TELEVISED; PREEMPTS "STAR TREK: TNG" MARATHON." ''Skins'' Throughout the sixth episode of the fourth season, JJ is seen recording captain's logs at night about what has happened during the day. The original series theme is also briefly played at the conclusion of the episode. Sleepy Hollow Created by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, and featuring Clancy Brown, Steven Weber, Victor Garber, and John Cho. "Ragnarok" Ichabod Crane mentions the episode and James T. Kirk when he and Abbie Mills discuss that they can't tell Betsy Ross that they're from 2016 rather than 1777. ''Sledge Hammer'' Guest-starring Armin Shimerman. "Big Nazi on Campus" When Sledge says goodbye to a character named McCoy (played by Ray Walston), he at first calls him "Bones" before correcting himself. ''Sliders'' In "Slidecage", Rembrandt says "It looks like something out of ''Star Trek – the lost episode." ''SMTV Live SMTV Live (Saturday Morning Television Live) was a children's entertainment and sketch show broadcast on ITV1 from 1998 to 2003. One of the recurring sketches, SMTV 2099 parodied Star Trek: the three presenters, Catherine "Cat" Deeley and wore TOS-style uniforms in a set resembling the bridge of the original Enterprise. Each episode incorporated the same gag of Dec's captain drawing co-ordinates onto a transparent board, that resembled a pair of breasts. When Ant and Dec left the show, the sketch was appropriately retitled SMTV 2099: The Next Generation. ''The Sopranos'' In the episode "Cold Cuts", the Klingon proverb "Revenge is a dish best served cold" is quoted. ''Spaced'' This British sitcom, written by and starring Simon Pegg, and directed by Edgar Wright, contains frequent references to various film and television series, including Star Trek. Not only does the bedroom of Pegg's character, Tim Bisley, have a Next Generation poster on the wall, but the shop in which he works also contains several items of Star Trek merchandise. * Pegg also included a reference to Spaced in , which he co-wrote. At one point on the bridge tells to "skip to the end", a phrase heard a number of times throughout the series. "Chaos" In the episode "Chaos", Bisley specifically makes a reference to the idea that the odd numbered Star Trek movies are worse than those which are even, when discussing the idea of certainties. Not only was Pegg's first appearance as in the 2009 movie, the eleventh in the series, but he also co-wrote , the thirteenth. This is something which he has commented on several times in interviews. A cardboard cutout of Captain Kathryn Janeway can be seen in the comic book store. "Leaves" Tim has a poster of Seven of Nine above his bed in this episode. ''Space Pirates'' In the British children's show Space Pirates, there is a character called Zorst who talks about news and tells jokes. In these jokes he sometimes mentions aliens called Clingons who like clinging on to things; these are, of course, named after Klingons, though they do not look like them. Space Trek Produced by TVO Kids, a short kid's show where "Captain Kent" discusses space science. There's a Vulcan character who also appears. External links * * ''Spenser: Pale Kings and Princes'' Starring Avery Brooks and Barbara Williams. Follows the TV show Spenser: For Hire which Brooks also starred in with Carolyn McCormick. When Felipe Esteva asks Spenser "Do you know who I am?", Spenser replies "Ricardo Montalban? I loved you in ." ''Square One TV'' A dual parody also involving features Captain Jamie Lee Curt and Science Officer Sprock of the Starship Interface (James T. Kirk and also referential of , Spock, ) accidentally beaming into a recording of American Blandstand with Rick Clark. Curt tries to imitate 1950s Human slang, while Sprock retains his standard mode of speech. St. Elsewhere In the episode "Tears of a Clown", Doctor Victor Ehrlich (Ed Begley, Jr.) says that Shirley has "beamed away to another planet". In the episode "Rites of Passage", a character says the magnetic response scanner is "something out of Star Trek. In the episode "Close Encounters", the theme from Star Trek can be heard when a character is switching television channels. Besides Begley, this classic 1980s medical drama series starred Norman Lloyd and William Daniels. Kavi Raz, Bruce Greenwood, France Nuyen, Ronny Cox, Alfre Woodard, and Jane Wyatt appeared in recurring roles. Stargate franchise *See main article: . ''Starhyke'' Short-lived British sitcom of which only six episodes were made. Its title Starhyke is a wordplay upon Star Trek (hike = trek). Curiously, while the series seems to have made an effort to include actors who have appeared in Stargate, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Babylon 5, and Red Dwarf, Trek performers are conspicuous by their absence. Nonetheless it makes copious direct and indirect references to the franchise. The main characters' names are references to The Next Generation, with their genders swapped – Captain Blowhard, Wu Off, and a robot called Dotty, all of whom are female, and Doctor Striker, who is male. The bridge is also clearly modeled on the Enterprise and crew members "beam up" through "molly ports". Each episode also opens with a captain's log. "Disordered" The plot involves the crew having to travel back in time in order to save the world from an alien threat, and includes a scene where crew members interact with present-day Earth. There is also a use of the "I'm a Doctor not a..." line. "Lucy in the Sky" A trader brings on board a furball creature called a "Veruvian Hamster" which looks suspiciously like a tribble and causes a nuisance in the ship. Captain Blowhard also mentions that the ship runs on "diamond salt crystals" that she is willing to trade for chocolate. "Kill Jill" The grouchy alien Wu Off flies into a rage over a crew member spilling her coffee on her, saying that her "honor was insulted" and saying her ancestors would have ripped someone's arms out. She claims she wanted to put Tac-lava worms into him, so they could bury themselves into his brain Ceti eel style. She is accused of having put half the crew into sick bay. Popyatopov also says "Dammit, I'm an engineer, not a bouncer". "Plug and Play" The opening scene starts a conversation filled with Star Trek-style technobabble about how to deal with an oncoming space anomaly, only for it to turn out to be a piece of dirt on the viewing screen, because the bridge hadn't been cleaned properly. Sally says "I'm an engineer, not a dancer." ''Storage Wars'' In Season 4, Episode 9, "Old Tricks, New Treats" Herb Brown and Mike Karlinger comment on Barry Weiss' glasses, which have lights on the sides and jokingly mentioning that they did not think Geordi La Forge from Star Trek was showing up at the auction. ''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' Starring Steven Weber and featuring Akiva Goldsman, Donna Murphy, and Cyia Batten. "The Option Period" Matt Albie (Matthew Perry) gestures at a phone and says "Ring!", and the phone rings. As Matt and Danny Tripp celebrate Matt's guess, Matt exclaims "That was some Vulcan mind meld mojo and I was right in the kitchen!" ''Suite Life on Deck'' "Starship Tipton" A robot from the future arrives on the ship, tries to kill Zack to advert his descendant from causing a catastrophe that was about to happen, then sends them to the future after a compromise and they try to figure how to fix the situation. Everything parodies Star Trek, and even includes a guest appearance from George Takei as London Tipton's great-great-great-great-great grandson Rome Tipton. ''Sullivan and Son'' Featuring Ann Cusack. "Open Mic Night" Owen and Carol creepily reenact Spock's final moments in , causing the Pittsburgh Reader critic to declare that it confirms the Kirk/Spock homoeroticism. ''Suits'' Starring Stephen Macht's son Gabriel Macht. "Play The Man" Harvey mentions the Kobayashi Maru scenario when explaining to Mike why he should go avoid going to trial in the firm's annual mock trial competition. This prompts Mike to ask "You're a Trekkie?" to which Harvey proudly replies "Captain Kirk is The Man." "Break Point" Alison asks Donna how she gets mail from the mail room and Donna responds "transporter beam". "Normandy" When Harvey asks Mike how America how we won World War II, Mike answers that "Spock didn't let Kirk save Joan Collins from getting hit by that car," referencing the events of . Harvey reminds Mike that they had already won and Kirk just would have changed the course of history. Mike asks if he is Spock or Kirk, Harvey tells him that he is Uhura. Mike notes that he "walked right into it." "She's Mine" Louis quote's Spock's "The needs of the many..." line from . ''Supernatural'' "Frontierland" *Bobby states that the only Star Trek series he watches is Deep Space Nine. =T= ''Takeover TV'' The character of Louise sings a song about Star Trek: The Next Generation, which expresses his love of the series and his anger at it ending. ''Team Knight Rider'' In one episode, the villain is, in fact, Jackson Roykirk in his heyday. What confuses this issue is the fact that one of the main characters was nicknamed Trek because he was conceived at a Star Trek convention. The name of Great King Monsu Doreiku (大王モンス・ドレイク Daiō Monsu Doreiku), the leader of , the first of the three evil forces that battle the , comes from Star Trek (スタートレック Sutā Torekku) in Japanese, as all Warstar members have names that are modifications of the Japanese names of American science fiction films. "Warstar" itself is from Star Wars. ''Terra Nova'' Produced by Brannon Braga and René Echevarria, and shares a similar premise to . "Nightfall" One of the infirmary staff is named "Nurse Ogawa". ''That '70s Show'' Although stars Kurtwood Smith and Don Stark had previously appeared in Star Trek, Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) invites Red (Smith) to watch with him, Fez (Wilmer Valderama), and Hyde (Danny Masterson) in an early episode. In a sixth season episode, the mother of Kelso's illegitimate child, Brooke (Shannon Elizabeth), requests that he read a book on children written by Dr. Benjamin Spock, but Kelso quickly loses interest in it when he realizes that it's not a Star Trek novel. In the seventh season episode "Gimme Shelter", Eric (Topher Grace) and Donna (Laura Prepon) appear dressed as Spock and Uhura during a fantasy sequence. ''That Mitchell And Webb Look'' One sketch shows Gilbert and Sullivan conceiving of a sequel to HMS Pinafore, focusing on "a ship that travels among the stars, on a mission of great enterprise". A scene from the musical is then shown, with a singer dressed like Spock advising his (unseen) captain against peace with the Klingons and then announcing his intention to go to the transporter room. ''That Mitchell And Webb Situation'' During one sketch in this British sketch show, a man is being interviewed in his own home, but asks the television crew to leave, one reason he gives is because he wants to watch Deep Space Nine. ''That's Impossible'' The History Channel show That's Impossible talks about sci-fi tech that is starting to become real. The show features some references to Star Trek, and is narrated by Jonathan Frakes. The Thick of it In the first episode of the second season, Nicola Murray instructs her advisors to "set phasers to equality" In "Spinners and Losers" (one of the specials between seasons 2 and 3), Ben Swain calls Ollie Reeder mister Spock after inviting him to "step on the bridge of the starship government". In the fourth episode of the third season, Phill creates a "matrix", a confusing whiteboard containing strategic info on people at the DoSAC department. Terri is represented by a picture of Uhura. Emma later describes the matrix as Phill's Klingon horoscope. ''Threshold'' In Brannon Braga's short-lived science fiction series that starred Brent Spiner, the character Arthur Ramsey said "And on the eighth day, God created Klingons." ''Timeless'' * S1 ep10, in Jiya's (Claudia Doumit) flat, we can see "Vulcan salute" on a wall * Two characters are able to speak Klingon. This becomes a plot point in the season 2 episode "Chinatown", when a character stranded in 1888 leaves a Klingon message in a photograph. ''T.J. Hooker'' T.J. Hooker was a show in the early 1980s that featured William Shatner in the lead role. In a second season episode, "Vengeance Is Mine", Leonard Nimoy made a guest appearance. During the episode, Shatner's character, Hooker, saved Nimoy's character, McGuire, from being shot. McGuire comments "I owe you one, Hooker." Hooker replies "I remember I saying the same thing to you seventeen years ago." This is a reference to , in which Spock saved Kirk's life. ''Top Gear'' When opening the small control panel that operates several electronic systems of a caravan, Richard Hammond compared it to Star Trek. Jeremy Clarkson, when reviewing a Honda Civic Type R, referred to the dashboard being from the Romulans. Often times, cars with electronic gadgets will be compared to Star Trek, Clarkson once saying that the sound the dashboard made was "the dilithium crystals warming up". Jeremy Clarkson drove an Aston Martin and then a BMW M6, saying the Aston was like driving on impulse power, but the M6 was like engaging warp drive. There were numerous other mentions of Star Trek throughout the show. Many are very subtle and easily overlooked if you're not paying attention. ''Tru TV Presents: World's Dumbest.... On the episode "World's Dumbest Partiers 6", one of the clips featured a wedding with people dressed up in costumes from various science fiction franchises. Two of the people in this clip were shown wearing two Starfleet uniforms from ''The Wrath of Khan. One of the show's commentators commented "What's up Captain Kirk?" to this video. ''True Detective'' In the second season episode "Down Will Come", Frank in describing how things move fast talks about how "somebody hit the fucking warp drive". ''Twice In A Lifetime'' Starring Paul Popowich as the angel "Mr. Smith". Guest stars include Wil Wheaton. "O'er the Ramparts We Watched" The angel known as Jones refers to ' cancellation in 1969. ''The Thin Blue Line'' In the first season episode "Night Shift", there is an exchange where inspector Fowler tries to inspire his men to go into the night patrolling, prompting Kevin to say "boldly go where no man has gone before". Fowler reprimands him for splitting infinitives, and when Kevin sulks that captain Kirk does it, Fowler goes on to say that since Kirk regularly accepts people painted blue with plastic extensions as beings from another planet, he can be dismissed as an authority on anything. ''The Toys That Made Us'' * See main article: The Toys That Made Us ''The Two Ronnies'' In this UK TV sketch show, a parody of TOS has the Enterprise go through a space storm, shrinking Kirk (tiny Ronnie Corbett) and expanding Spock (large Ronnie Barker). (The script features in All I Ever Wrote: The Complete Works of Ronnie Barker (paperback ed.). Sidgwick & Jackson. ISBN 0-283-07334-9.) ''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' In the episode "Two Guys, a Girl and a Presentation", the second in the series, Berg, one of the main characters accidentally ingests four hundred times the recommended dosage of allergy medication, causing him to hallucinate that he is Kirk and is under attack by Klingons. He also hallucinates that two bystanders are Sulu and Chekov, and later, that a model of a skull and spine is McCoy, a play on McCoy's nickname "Bones". Earlier in the episode, Berg, after entering medical school, begins behaving as if he were and actual doctor and refuses to perform his part-time job as a waiter, even telling his friend "Damn it Pete, I'm a doctor, not a waiter!" in imitation of McCoy when his friend insists he do so. =U= =V= ''V: The Mini-Series'' When Humanity gets their first look at an actual Visitor (played by Richard Herd) on TV, one character complains "He's no ET; he doesn't even look like Mr. Spock!" On a production side-note, Gregory Jein constructed most of the studio models for the series, while the visual effects were produced by the company of future Star Trek Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes, "David Stipes Productions". ''V: The Final Battle'' The Original Series bridge computer noise is heard when an identification card is scanned and copied by a computer in the first episode. ''Veep'' In the second season episode "Shutdown", Dan is compared to Spock because he never shows his emotions. In the fourth season opener, "Joint Session", senator Furlong threatens "the lawmakers in these districts are going to Vulcan death grip you to fuck", and then says "live long and fuck off" while doing a Vulcan salute and then transforming it into flipping the finger. In the series five finale, "Inauguration", Kent dismisses alternate timelines as a bad plot, giving Star Trek as an example but excluding Deep Space Nine. ''Veronica Mars'' A first season episode is titled "The Wrath of Con", paying tribute to . =W= ''Warehouse 13'' (2009-2014) Produced by the television division of NBCUniversal for the conglomerate's own broadcaster Syfy, was a five-season television fantasy series, starring Saul Rubinek as "Arthur 'Artie' Nielsen", wherein the main protagonists are tasked with collecting and securing artifacts imbued with dangerous properties. One of the main characters, Pete Lattimer, is well endowed with a thorough knowledge of American popular culture, among others Star Trek which he likes to quote. He is sometimes taken aback that his counterparts are sometimes equally knowledgeable of popular culture of, again, among others Star Trek. Brent Spiner had a recurring guest role as "Brother Adrian" in the latter half of the series' run, as did Rene Auberjonois as the former, retired Warehouse agent Hugo Miller. "Implosion" (S01E07) : "To him we are just..." : "Redshirts ?" : (unbaffled) "Yeah." : "First, he doesn't think we're redshirts, and second, it's so cool that you knew what I meant." Discussion between main characters Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer on the propensity of their direct superior, Artie, to keep them in the dark. "Queen For A Day" (S04E03) :"Damned Trekkies, always crashing the party, pretending to be time travelers." Remark of a casually passing Civil War reenactor to Warehouse 13 employees Claudia Donovan and Steve Jinks, who are likewise dressed in contemporary clothing, but caught zapping (or neutralizing) an artifact. ''Weaponology'' In the episode "Rapid Fire," the narrator incorrectly identifies the cannon on the A-10 Thunderbolt II as an M-61 Vulcan. He states that despite the name Vulcan, you won't live long or prosper. ''Webster'' "Webtrek" In the 25th and final episode of the sixth season, "Webtrek", which marks also the final episode of the series, Webster, played by actor dreams that he was suddenly beamed aboard the 's bridge in the 24th century. He met Worf and the two are talking about previous adventures of Webster, as this episode consists of several clips from previous Webster episodes. After Webster's joystick was repaired, he was beamed back into his bedroom on Earth in 1989. Besides Michael Dorn who plays Worf, regular background performers and stand-ins Dexter Clay, Lorine Mendell, and James G. Becker are featured in this episode reprising their roles from Star Trek: The Next Generation. One of the clips from a previous episode also contains footage of Ben Vereen in his role of Uncle Phil. File:Michael Dorn in Webster.jpg|Michael Dorn as Worf File:Lorine Mendell in Webster.jpg|Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings File:Dexter Clay in Webster.jpg|Dexter Clay as a security officer File:James G. Becker in Webster.jpg|James G. Becker as Youngblood ''The West Wing'' In the episode "Arctic Radar," a White House employee wears a Star Trek insignia pin at work until she is persuaded by Josh Lyman to remove it. In "Manchester, Part I", the USS Botany Bay can be spotted on a list with US Navy ships. In "Life on Mars", Will Bailey claims to be in mind meld with one of his aides. ''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? In the PBS show, adapted from the popular geography video game, a villain is named "Neemoi" (Nimoy) from the planet Roddenberry. ''The Wil Wheaton Project Hosted by Wil Wheaton. In "Will Masters: Axis of Wheaton", Wheaton does the Vulcan salute. In "Wil vs. Hedorah", the scene of Wesley Crusher getting bayoneted in the back in "Hide and Q" is played during the montage of Wil's various onscreen deaths as "preparation" for getting killed in Sharknado 2: The Second One. ''Wild at Heart'' In a Series five episode, Rowan, the manager of Mara, tells a honeymoon couple "may you... and... live long and prosper." ''Will & Grace'' (1998-2006, 2018-2019) A New York City based sitcom, aired by NBC and centered around interior designer Grace Adler and her gay attorney roommate Will Truman and their friendship with gay entertainer Jack McFarland and socialite Karen Walker. In the episode "Buy Buy Baby" (S08E18) Jack is nervously awaiting the guest appearance on his talk show of a personal hero of his, Star Trek s George Takei, who is openly gay. Will admits that while not being a Trekkie as that was too "geeky", he was a "Sulu-head" as well and brings his talking Takei doll for Takei to sign, and which when activated chimes in Takei's voice, "Beam me down, Scotty. I'm going shopping!, and "This planet has breathable air, and Gucci". Things start to go awry when Jack's assistant Amber-Louise (played by singer Britney Spears) claims that the "Star Wars guy" got pushed back to the show the day after, even though Takei is waiting backstage to make his appearance on the show. Will does get to meet Takei, and the two discuss Takei's days on the Original Series set, with William Shatner and Grace Lee Whitney anecdotes coming up as topics. Jack though, ultimately refuses to have Takei on his show, as his conservative network boss forces him to dial down the issue of Takei's homosexuality, which Jack can not abide with. ''Wonder Woman'' The season three episode "Spaced Out" (guest-starring Rene Auberjonois) takes place at a convention for Space Quest (produced by Paragon Studios) where attendees dress in costume as various characters from science fiction, including one woman who wears Vulcan ears. The series also used sound effects from the Enterprise computer for the system processing of the government mainframe computer, IRAC. ''The Wonder Years'' Starring Olivia d'Abo. One episode features Kevin and Paul watching at the beginning of the episode, and specifically shows the scene where, as part of the landing party, Kirk and Spock are rendered unconscious by the planet's female inhabitants. This particular episode, focusing on the awkward relationships between adolescent boys and girls, then parodies the exact scene with Kevin in the role of Kirk, Paul in the role of Spock, two other boys (presumably schoolmates of Kevin) as Bones and Scotty, and Winnie and two other girls as the alien women. Episode #11, 2nd Season 1988 "Just Between Me and You and Kirk and Paul and Carla and Becky" can be seen . ''Workaholics'' In the episode "Model Kombat", Adam says "Revenge is a dish best served cold, so enjoy your cold revenge dish". The Wrong Door The third episode of this short-lived British sketch show, called "The Smutty Aliens", features a sequence of sketches involving the titular aliens, in which the Voyager theme tends to provide mood music. ''WWF Invasion '92'' A home video release from the in 1992 which featured announcers Sean Mooney and "Lord" Alfred Hayes as the command crew of the starship World Wrestling Federation. Parodying The Original Series with turtleneck-style uniforms (complete with a WWF logo as their mission patch) Mooney carries on like Captain Kirk, while Hayes (an Englishman) scrambles to repair the ship in engineering like Scotty would (with a Scottish-accent, no less) as they introduce various pretaped WWF matches and interviews with WWF superstars, including one with Ric Flair and Mr. Perfect, who make a number of Star Trek allusions in their promo. The tape ends with Mooney and Hayes stuck on an unpleasant planet after beaming down while their crew take the ship (which is also shaped like the WWF logo) out of orbit and strand them there. =X= ''The X-Files'' The The X-Files has been a 1990s cult television series in which the two main protagonists, FBI special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, are charged with investigating unexplained and purportedly supernatural phenomena. Important key production staffers on the show were writer/producers Robert Goodwin and Paul Rabwin who previously had served, as co-producer and post-production supervisor respectively, on Star Trek: Phase II, which was during their tenure upgraded to . Prosthetics and makeup were done by Optic Nerve Studios, who later did the same for . Crossover writers include Kevin J. Anderson, Kenneth Biller, Paul Brown, Sara Charno, R.W. Goodwin, Jessica Scott, John Shiban, and Mike Wollaeger. "Fearful Symmetry" While being broadcast by live televisual satellite in The X-Files episode "Fearful Symmetry", Melvin Frohike, in regard to the communications set-up, utters the phrase, "Beam me up, Scotty". "Tempus Fugit" After a plane crashes, agent Fox Mulder's theories spur the leader of the team investigating the crash to quip that if they find Spock's phaser, Mulder will get the credit. "Dreamland" and "Dreamland II" The two-parter "Dreamland" and "Dreamland II" features several references to Star Trek. While FBI agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are driving to meet a secretive contact stationed at a classified US Air Force Base in Roswell during the pre-titles sequence of part I, the usually skeptical Scully asks Mulder how they know that their contact's supposedly extensive knowledge of alien life is not "derived exclusively from reruns of Star Trek?" The plot of the two-parter concerns a tear in the space/time continuum that is repeatedly referred to as a "warp" and, after Mulder first hears this name and then questioningly repeats it, a character who has knowledge about the anomaly replies with the phrase, "Beam me up, Scotty". In the pre-titles sequence of part II, a home movie reel of Mulder's family is shown in which a young Fox Mulder is seen wearing a blue Starfleet uniform from Star Trek: The Original Series and pointed Vulcan ears, both much like Spock. He also carries a toy weapon that looks similar to a phaser. "Hollywood A.D." During the first scene after the opening credits in the episode "Hollywood A.D.", Wayne Federman, a producer and screenwriter doing research for a forthcoming movie based on Mulder and Scully, reveals to the agents that he was told by their FBI superior, Assistant Director Walter Skinner, that Mulder's usual initial slant was "a little Star Trekky" and adds, "it is the exact vibe I'm looking for, for this thing I'm doing." "4-D" At one point agent Reyes suggests that a man may be able to travel between parallel universes, which agent Doggett discards by texting "too much Star Trek". "Jump the Shark" The penultimate scene of the episode "Jump the Shark", in which the Lone Gunmen die, pays homage to Spock's death in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The Lone Gunmen make a similar sacrifice to Spock, by sealing themselves in with an airborne virus behind an airtight fire door and, like Spock's discussion with Kirk through a transparent radiation barrier, they speak with close friends Jimmy Bond and Yves Adele Harlow through a pane of glass in the sealed door, shortly before they die. =Y= ''Young Sheldon'' : See main article. 6